A teenage love turn upsised down and insideout
by Seika and Raijan
Summary: when a girl from the Hidden Village of Sand comes to Konoha Hinata tells Naruto her true feelings.
1. truth be told

chapter 1: Truth be told. 

disclaimer :I don't own Naruto but I own you. **HAHAHAHA hehehehe**-cough- -cough- wait a minute ,I don't own you either !that sucks!

Naruto walked silently down a street in Konoha, which was much unlike him. Normally, he displayed his can-do attitude and recklessness for everyone around him to see. But today, he was quiet. Naruto look up from his silent walk ,he noticed that Hinata was walking next to him. _I wonder where she is going ?_Naruto thought._ Her house is the other way _.Naruto was staring at Hinata while he thinking . .Naruto was staring at Hinata as he was thinking and that made her blush .The glow from Hinata face broke Naruto's train thought"Hey Hinata-chan ."Naruto said.

"H-hi Naruto-kun "said Hinata."can I tell you something"

"Sure"

"I...lo..Hi Naruto-kun "Hinata was couldcut of by a not so familiar voice.

"Whose there" said Naruto as he went to his fighting stance .suddenly a girl came into focus

"It's me ,Temari ,from the Chuunin exams."said the girl with the fan on her back.

"Hi Temari-san ,what brings you to Konoha? said Naruto.

"I came to see you Naruto-kun. We need to talk."

"Okay."

_I need to tell Naruto how I feel_ thought Hinata

"Naruto-kun, its been burning whole in my skull for two years."said Temari

"What?"questioned Naruto

"I love you."

Hinata felt like someone had burned her with a cigar, but instead of saying "ouch",she yelled"I love naruto more"  
Naruto was overwhelmed, he liked the both but now he knew they loved him. "Your just gonna to have choose Naruto-kun."the girls said

"Okay,I choose we all go back to my apartment and talk this over."said Naruto hoping they would go along with .  
"Fine!"they said

* * *

back at Naruto apartment the girls waited for Naruto answer."I have to go to the bathroom"said Naruto as he ran to his room. _Kyuubi a little help please!_ Naruto thought

**"Okay but I'm doing this because it help us, not just you."**Kyuubi said

_alright, so who do I choose?_

**"Both"**

_I can't choose both!_

**"Your right you can't choose both, but I can."**Kyuubi said as he took over Naruto

"Lets get this party started."said the overshadowed Naruto.

When Naruto left the bathroom the girls had ask"have you decided yet"(still in perfect harmony)

"Yes, I have decided both."said Kyuubi hoping they loved Naruto as much as he thought. To the surprise of the actual Naruto both girls jumped for joy. I told you it would work. Thought Kyuubi. Shut up,you stupid fox


	2. chapter2 Dude where my virginity

chapter2 Dude where my virginity

disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

G .pupil: why don't we hug like Rock Lee and Gia?

Gaara :well one because they are gay .Two because if you touch me I'll kill you.

G. pupil: why am I your pupil again.

Gaara: just type .

G. pupil: okay ,but remember people **THIS A LEMON**

**

* * *

**

after the girls jumped for joy they got silent."so, Naruto-kun what do we do

now?"questioned Temari.

"Whatever you want Temari-chan."replied Naruto(A/N:Naruto is no longer overshadowed).

Temari look over at Hinata who already knew what she had in mind. "I'm going to get some...things from my house said Hinata with a grin."Temari-chan could you help me"Temari nodded and stood."we'll be back in awhile"Temari said as closed the door behind Hinata. Hinata turn quickly and activated her Byakugan "Perfect, he's going to sleep"said Hinata"we need to

hurry."the girls were planning to rape Uzimaki Naruto!(well actually its not rape but it is

real close.)

the girls made it to Hinata's house in thirty minutes .They swiftly got ,rope, a weakening

scroll ,and a blind fold. They raced back to Naruto's apartment to find nothing had

changed .The girls enter the room swiftly trying no to wake him up .Temari placed the scroll

On Naruto's head while Hinata tied him to the bed. Now the fun part began, the slowly

pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles exposing monster-sized-member. the girls

were staring at a penis that would put a horse to shame"I'm riding it first "they both

whispered.

They began undressing and then they woke the blonde ninja."wha!is anyone there!"

Naruto yelled ,than the to girls stepped into focus .At this time he noticed his pants

were down."Haha very funny you guys."Naruto said"Lets go do something."

"Ooh Naruto-kun we doing something"the girls said with a hint of chaos

"what?"

"YOU"They said as they jumped on him. Temari began to lick the of his super member's head

as hinata began to pump it.Naruto began to moaning in pleasure"What...ah are...ah you...ah doing"said naruto as if he didn't know

"Naruto-kun what would you do if we untied you "

"you two"said the Naruto. The girls quickly untied him and he began to finger Hinata and

licked Temari's clit.

--few minutes later

"Ah Naruto-kun right there...faster...faster...AH...AH...Ah"the girls cried out"I coming

Naruto-kun.

"Me too"said naruto,and mere second his bed was a wet and sticky. All three fell off the bed

with a thud."That was...incredible."They all said as they went to sleep.

G. Pupil: this is just one of millions of lemons I could write


	3. Chaprer3:another

Chaprer3:another part one

Gaara:for those of you who reveiwed,I don't hate as much as I did before.

G. pupil: for those of you who love Lee,get over what Garra said before.

disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Naruto woke up to notice he was the last one up.Naruto quckly got dressed then he headed for the kitchen to see two very sad girls."what's wrong Temari-chan?"Naruto asked"Did I do something wrong Hinata-chan?" the girls were silent for a another minute then Temari said"No naruto-kun, we just wanted to ride your"weapon of mass destruction" really bad"  
Naruto Look over at Hinata who was nodding."We can do that anytime"said Naruto

"anytime!"screamed the girls in excitment.

"Well not now.Right Now I have to see Sasuke-Kun"

"Can We come to?"

"Sure afterward we can get some new cover for my bed,my old one smells awful.

".Okay" said the girls as they ran to the door.

-at Sasuke's-

Sasuke had been waiting for half an hour."So you finally came."Said Sasuke,a second later he noticed two girls clinging to his arms."So you brought some of my fan-girls"  
Temari conked Saskue on the head with her fan,and said"Get bent.".Naruto busted out laughing"HAHA HAHA HAHA...anyway you ready to get ass kicked!"he said

"I should be asking that."said Sasuke

meanwhile

TenTen and Ino were listening to sakura talking about Sasuke and Naruto,and for some reason she talked more about Naruto,"Sakura-chan, who do you like more Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun?  
'We'll Naruto of course thought the pink haired ninja."Well Naruto-kun of course."accidentally slipped out of her mouth."Um...Sakura-chan"TenTen began."Naruto-kun has girlfriends

"Naruto-kun is dating someone"  
"More like some people!"said an annoyed Ino."I couldn't sleep they were so loud"  
"where is he?"Sakura asked."I need to see my self"

"He at Sasuke's"Said. Ino .Sakura Grabed them both an ran.

back to the man of the hour

For once and his life Naruto had beaten Sasuke using Kuchiyose no justu to summon a mini

army of foxes who had Kyuubi's chakra inside of them.Naruto thought the girls would be

jumping for joy when he won ,but instead they were playing the foxes. Suddenly Sakura and the

other appeared."Hi Sakura-chan."Naruto said."You missed Sasuke-kun being attacked by cuddly animals.

"Naruto-kun can talk to you alone"said Sakura which had gotten the attention of Temari and Hinata. They both sprang into action and said "what do you what with our Naruto-kun."

and there you have it.

one quick pole & Q.

pole 1:who should be the next couple, Neji/TenTen/lee, Kiba/Ino/Shikamaru, or Lee/Kiba/sasuke

Q.:out of all the characters who is your favorite of all time(besides the coolest character ever(Gaara)?) 


	4. another part2

another part two 

Gaara: have you decided on a NEW name!

G.pupil: yes.FROM NOW ON I AM THE SANDMAN! Anyway in the reveiws people said they wanted it longer with more detail,less grammar mistakes, and longer lemons,so thas what there going to get!

disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto-kun can talk to you alone"said Sakura which had gotten the attention of Temari and  
Hinata. They both sprang into action and said "what do you what with our Naruto-kun."

A/n:Naruto,temari,sakura,andhinata are now a couple.

* * *

Four years later Naruto's room

Naruto and the gang are 17 about-to-be 18,Sasuke has finally admited he is gay(A/N:wich is true),and Naruto has Become the"pimp of Konoha".Naruto and his girls were about to have morning sex when Kakashi came threw the window."we'll looks like I came at the right time"Kakashi said as he climbed threw the window.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei,could you come back later were kinda busy."said Naruto

"can't, I'm on a mission."

"what is it".

"to tell you to see the hokage.So get that out thing of pinky and lets go!

"My name is not pinky!said Sakura wich made her fully grown breast jiggle.

"Sorry guys I Have to Go,but there a presnt for you under the bed."Naruto said as he pulled up his pant.Hinata picked up a sky blue box,then upened it to find a dildo whith a naruto shaped handle."Naruto-kun it's big and sexy, just like you."Said Hinata

"lets see if it fits,Hinata-chan,shall we."Sakura said as she pushed Hinata back on to the bed and slowly pushing it her vigina

"Thats are cue to go.Kakashi-sensei stop staring we need to go!"Naruto yelled

"I'll be there in a minute"Kakshi said

"were going now!"

"Okay."

--hokage's office

* * *

"So what do you what Obaa-chan"said naruto as he took his seat.Naruto started looking around his soon-to-be office,when Tsunade smacked him in the back of his head and said"Now many fucking times have I told you my name is Tsunade-chan, not Obaa-chan!"

"whatever."said Naruto .he noticed a man laughing in the corner.

**"Naruto let me take over for now."**roared Kyuubi

_"whatever"_thought Naruto thought _"don't do anything stupid"_

**"Deal"**Kyuubi said then overshadowed Naruto.Kyuubi stood up And ran toward the unknown man yelling "Master!"

the man stop laughing and said "I am not your master."

"Its me Kyuubi.Master Yoko you have returned"

"Kyuubi-kun is that you?"

"Yes master the boy let me take control of him."

"I'ts been awhile Kyuubi-kun i'm glad to see your alive."

"Um may I ask what going on here?"questioned Kakashi

"This was my master before I was sealed In Naruto-kun."Kyuubi said therw his tears

"excuse us my name is Yoko Kohaku."Said the man

"Kakshi,this is Naruto-kun's father he returned to the village yesterday.Go take the boys thing to the abandon clan house."said Tsunade

"hai."said Kakshi before he ran out the door.

"let me speak to my boy Kyuubi-kun."

"yes master"Kyuubi said before giving Naruto control.

"So your my dad."said Naruto as he held back tears of joy.

"So your my son."said Kohaku as he looked over his son.They had the same hair style,same eyes and same wiskers.The only difrence about them was in height.Naruto gave his newly found dad a bear hug."Dad, I heard you and Kyuubi-kun talking, is my last name Yoko or Uzimaki?"questioned Naruto.

"Uzimaki was your mothers last name, her first name was Riku. I'll tell you all about her when we get home."

"Okay my apartment is this way."

"wrong, were going to my house."

"cool!"

--at the Yoko clan house -

* * *

Naruto and Kohaku were walking past the other clan house when naruto thought,'wow! I have a dad,a cool dad and not a stupid dad.I wonder if I have a Kekkei Genkai like Sasuke-Kun,orHinata-chan? "dad,does the Yoko clan have bloodlimit?"asked Naruto."And were is the house"

"To answer your in order,yes we do." said Kohaku"And were are here?".Naruto looked at in front of him there was a huge mansion with a fox shaped bridge,pound,millions of foxes of all shapes and sizes,and beaten up Hatake Kakashi,"Kakishi-sensei,what happened to you?"asked Naruto.

"When I got your apartment the girls kick my ass."Kakashi said Your stuff is already inside.Naruto ran to the the bridge gazing at all the lovely foxes."My new home and I already have pets!"Naruto Screamed.

"Naruto-kun before you explore I need you to do something."Kohaku said.

"Alright."

"meet me at the main gate so we can began your training"

"okay!"

--main gate--

"Naruto-kun,before you preform your blood limit there are are some justus that you need to know." Kohaku began."You must be able to preformKaton: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not),Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet),Daisan no Me (Third Eye),and Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique).

"I know some of those"Naruto said"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!

"got any other suprises?"

"Daisan no Me!"

The third one can wait.Now you need to sign some contracts and get some tatoo."

"Sure."Naruto said with some extictement,but little did he know that his father had every scroll known to man,and several known monkey.


	5. Kekkei genkai,Mangekyo DaisanKaleidosco

Chapter5:Kekkei genkai,Mangekyo Daisan(Kaleidoscope third eye!) 

disclaimer:the Kekkei genkai is not real.Ohh yea I don't own narurto.

--two weeks later from were I left--

_Dads suck,I mean I never did this much work before he showed_.thought Naruto._At lest after this_ _is last contract I learned my Bloodline Limit!_ Naruto hadn't left the library except use bathroom." Are done yet?"kohaku said"I'm bored."

"Alright!i'm finished"Naruto began"Now the fun should begin!"

"Right,to the traing ground!"

"Wait what about the bloodline limit?"

"Mangekyo Daisan!" Shouted kohaku,suddenly his forehead grew a eye.

That looks cool,but what does it do?"asked the eager boy.

"well,its an evolved form of the Sharingan,Byakugan,and all the other Bloodline .Any bloodline you see you can use."

"Teach me,teach me."

"First you must do some exercises.the first one is the hardest."

"what is it?"

Kohaku jumped up and grabed a leaf and placed on the boy's forehead."Focus your chakra on the leaf for two hours."he said.

"How will you now if If i'm focusing or not."Naruto asked.

"The lef will blow up in two hours"said a fox that just entered the room.

"W-what,how is that fox talking!"asked the terrified boy.

Thats the other cool thing about our clan."Kohaku said.

"Whatever lets get this started."

meanwhile

Sasuke has been writng letters to the only girl he ever liked,Orochimaru,the letters kinda go like this.

Dear Orochimaru,

I'm sorry let naruto take me back.I miss you,and the power you gave to me.Hopfully my brother hasn't killed you.

-Saskue.

Dear Saskue,

You are a comlpete idiot and waste of time and power!Naruto didn't take you away,I gave you away because you are gay idot.

-Orochimaru.

Dear Orochimaru,

Screw you!

-sasuke.

elsewhere

"Ouch! Stupid leaf, I'm Done with this stupid exercises"said Naruto.His father was sleeping like a rock."Wake up old man!"he yelled.

**"Shh! go out side"**said Kyuubi .

_But I want to do the Mangekyo Daisan now!_ the boy thought_.So I need to do my next exercise_

**"Idiot the other exrcise is using it,Dah"**

_Oh so how do that._

_"focus your chakra to your brain then imagine an eye._"

_like this.This is kinda cool.Now what?_

**"think of any Doujutsu techniques that you know of,like Sharingan."**

_ok think Sharingan,think Sharingan,think Sharingan.Alright so how do I turn it off?_

**"well your third eye doesn't blink at all because than you would lose chakra at a rapid rate.when you close your eye it will sink in.**

**thanks you stupid fox**.thought Naruto.Kohaku woke up shortly after Naruto and Kyuubi's chat.

"are you ready to learn now."Kohaku said before he noticed he was alone.Then he saw a a letter that read:

Dear old man,

I already leaned Mangekyo Daisan,I'm off to shw everyone except Sasuke because he's to gay to care anyway make me some ramen around 8:30.

thanks!

-naruto

"kyuubi you just gave me a afternoon off,thanks my friend.Anyway off to strip club!said the not so old man.

alright this isn't as long as I itended,but I was lost on the road of life

insert gai smile


	6. her turn part One

CHAPTER6:her turn part One 

disclaimer :I don't own Naruto

Gaara: this chapter is a lemon.

Naruto was going all around Konoha showing everone his Mangekyo Daisan.He was heading back to his house when he thought wait I haven't had sex in weeks! After I eat I'm going crazy!Sasuke was was mad(and still very,very gay.) because Of Naruto bloodline,Kakashi was jealos of the coolness of it,and Neji was so in ahh he acedentaly said he was gay(sike!.he to cool to be gay).Naruto was at the door when he was ambushed by Temari.She pulled him into a long passionate kiss.He didn't notice that she had tied his hands and feet together "what are you doing Temari-chan?"Naruto asked.

"just some...fun"she said as she went in for another passionate kiss.She carried him off to two the the abandon shrine were she began to rip his close off.She then took off her already to loose shirt exposing her hard nipples,her pants slowly came after.She started sucking finger as she was her clit.Naruto's cock was half aroused,she pushed Naruto over so that his ass was facing the door.She began to enter Naruto's ass,first with one finger,then with two.His member began to harden."Having fun yet?"Temari asked teasingly as she began to pump his shaft.

"Ahh...Ahhh w-why are Ahh... h-hurting Ahhh m-me Ahhhhh."Naruto managed to get out.

"Hurting you...I thought we were having fun.said Temari innocently.She began to massage the head of his member with her tounge.Naruto began to moan pleasure she began to position herself over his face."don't you want a taste?"asked Temari.

Naruto nodded his head rapidly.She pushed herself toward Naruto's face.He began to lick temari's clit like there first time."Your not going cum on my face,are you."Narto asked"but if you do fine by me.

"You naughty, naughty boy" she said as she pulled back and started to rubbed naruto balls."ahh yeah,can we get to the fun part.Naruto said as he thursted his shaft into he leg .

"calm down tiger where geting there."said Temari.She hadn't notice Naruto had a kunai knife and was cuting the rope."Hey, you know what would be really nice"Naruto began"If my hands wheren't tied."

"not hapeni-"she started then stoped when a hand touched her ass.Naruto began to rubbed he boobes , he began suck nipples.He went from the left to the right.unitl Temari cound't take it.He stuck his shaft into his lover he began to thurst harder andand faster .she began to moan in pleasure ."Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhh Temari-chan your soooo tight."Naruto shouted in pleasure.

"Ahhhh...AhhhhhhhNaruto-kun your soooo big"Temari shouted in pleasure."Ahhh..I cuming!

usally this was this stoping point,but today Naruto just cept thursting.He quickly thursted for another minute,he pulled out his member and began to pump until his seed came.It landed right in Temari mouth.She sluped up her white treat."Naruto-kun,we should do this more often.Your aswome in one-on-one.Temari said then fell int her lovers lap.

alright next lemon chapter will take me longer to right. alright.I knew you would.P.S: the next 3 chapters are lemons. next chapter Hina/naru,the nextNaru/sask,then naru/hina/sask/tema


	7. my bad

for the people who read the reveiw that states:Two Girls, a Guy,and a Picnic is MY story so take it down. Take a look at the link. MY story was published Feb.12,2006. and my e-mail address is the same as sandpaperkisses.

God, what is your problem? Can't you come up with your own stories?

my cousin said he wrote it but after some reseach(by reseach I mean I kicked him in the balls until he told the truth.)I found out he didn't.and tho it ails me to type this,but i'm sorry Fire Faerie2. Anyway the next chapter will most likely be posted tommorow. 


	8. justu r us

Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)  
Name: Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen, literally "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets"  
Type: Unknown, probably S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sasori This jutsu summons a hundred puppets. Sasori once used it to defeat an entire country.

Amagumo (Rain of Spiders)  
Name: Amagumo, literally "Rain of Spiders"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Kidomaru After Kidomaru summons his giant spider, it will release an egg sac full of "baby" spiders. These large spiders will then rain down upon his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, as they circle the opponent the webbing will stick and bind onto the target.

Amaterasu (Shining Heaven)  
Name: Amaterasu??, literally "Shining Heaven"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi Named after the Shinto sun goddess, this legendary jutsu is unknown outside of the fire-manipulating Uchiha clan. The jet-black flames are said to be as hot as the Sun, and the first time touching them will be your last. It is said that the fire from this jutsu will burn for seven days and seven nights. Since the Mangekyo Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, not many have learned it and therefore details of this jutsu are yet unrevealed. Not surprisingly, it appears to use a large amount of chakra.  
Itachi uses Amaterasu to break through Jiraiya's Gamaguchi Shibari.

Baika no Jutsu (The Art of Expansion)  
Name: Baika no Jutsu, literally "Multi Size Technique", Viz "The Art of Expansion"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Choza This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. The jutsu increases the user's body size, using up the user's food energy.

Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi Size Technique)  
Name: Bubun Baika no Jutsu, literally "Partial Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Akimichi Choji This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. Similar to Baika no Jutsu, Bubun Baika increases the user's body size, using up the user's calories. However Bubun Baika let's the user increase only a part of his body (like an arm).

Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha, literally "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique), and basically creates a Shadow Replication that will also explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)  
Name: Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Clone Technique", Viz "Art of the Doppelganger", English TV "Clone Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, etc.  
This is a basic technique known to all genin. Bunshin no Jutsu creates a clone of the user, which can used to create a diversion or cause confusion. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Doppelganger), these clones aren't real, and thus cannot do any damage.

Chakura Kyuin Jutsu (Chakra Absorption Technique)  
Name: Chakura Kyuin Jutsu, literally "Chakra Absorption Technique,  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akado Yoroi The user drains the opponent's Chakra by touching the opponent with their hands.

Chidori (One Thousand Birds)  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds" (see also "Raikiri)  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only two known users, the other being Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique.  
Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution.  
The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.

Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique)  
Name: Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, literally "Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Shizune, Medic Team

Chobaika no Jutsu (Butterfly Multi Size Technique)  
Name: Chobaika no Jutsu, literally "Butterfly Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Akimichi Choji

Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)  
Name: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges Users: Temari A more powerful version of Kamaitachi no Jutsu.

Daisan no Me (Third Eye)  
Name: Daisan no Me, literally "Third Eye"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Gaara A floating eyeball is formed out of sand. Its main purpose is to allow Gaara to still observe what's going on outside when he uses his sand-sphere defense.

Dokugiri (Poison Mist)  
Name: Dokugiri, literally "Poison Mist"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune

Dokumeki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)  
Name: Dokumeki no Jutsu, literally "Poison Extraction Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Haruno Sakura

Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)  
Name: Doton Kekkai: Dordomu, literally "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jirobo Traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth. Jirobo is able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoys greatly.

Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish)  
Name: Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi.

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)  
Name: Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, literally "Earth Release: Earth Shore Return"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jirobo

Doton: Doryu Dango (Eart literally "Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jirobo

Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)  
Name: Doton: Doryuheki, literally "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage The user creates a wall in front of himself by spewing out a stream of mud that solidifies into a strong wall.

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)  
Name: Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi, literally "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Kakko

Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)  
Name: Doton: Retsudotensho, literally "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Iwagakure Ninja

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)  
Name: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique"; English TV "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground.

Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)  
Name: Doton: Yomi Numa, literally "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya Turns a large area of land into swampland, making it hard for anyone or anything in that area to move around.

Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation)  
Name: Fushi Tensei, literally "Living Corpse Reincarnation"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-class, Supplementary Users: Orochimaru This Kinjutsu, developed by Orochimaru, allows him to transfer his mind to someone else's body.  
If repeated periodically, it basically grants the user immortality as long as the user can find new host bodies. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once about every three years.

Orochimaru developed this jutsu, to help him achieve his goal of becoming the ultimate being, through learning all jutsu in the world.

Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Name: Futon: Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru The user blows out a powerful blast of wind, which can easily level a large area.

Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)  
Name: Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges Users: Gaara The user spews a large amount of sand from the mouth, that covers a large area. The sand strikes the opponent, and devastates both the enemy and a large area around him.

Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

Name: Futon: Renkudan, literally "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Shukaku

Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial)  
Name: Gokusamaiso, literally "Prison Sand Burial"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara

Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu)  
Name: Haremu no Jutsu, literally "Harem Technique", Viz "Ninja Harem", English TV "Harem Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto This is simply a combination of Bunshin no Jutsu and Ninja Centerfold. Naruto uses it to create dozens of beautiful nude women when one of his instructors manages to resist fainting at the sight of a Ninja Centerfold.

Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)  
Name: Hari Jizo, literally "Spiked Jizo" (a.k.a. "Spiked Buddha)  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya Jiraiya causes his long, spiky hair to wrap around him and harden, in a manner similar to a hedgehog's or porcupine's quills, defending against some physical attacks.

Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)  
Name: Henge no Jutsu, literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka, etc.  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

Henge: Kongonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)  
Name: Henge: Kongonyoi, literally "Transformation: Adamantine Staff"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Enkoo: Enma The Monkey King Enma turns himself into a large staff to be wielded by the Sandaime. This staff is as hard as diamond and can extend to whatever length Enma or the Sandaime wishes. Despite its appearance, it can slice through solid objects as easily as any blade. Also, in this form, Enma can "un-transform" areas of the staff into an eye, ear, or arm (and possibly other body parts as well.)

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)  
Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu, literally "Flying Thunder God Technique"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Yondaime Hokage The jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" (Konoha no Kiiroi Senko.  
This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Shunshin no Jutsu, the speed of the Hiraishin is much faster then that of the Shunshin and the principle behind Hiraishin is similar to Kuchiyose no Jutsu.  
To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "Jutsu-shiki" (, "Technique" or "Jutsu formula") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to the location of the Jutsu-shiki.  
The Yondaime applied the Jutsu-shiki in advance to weapons such as kunai. It's also possible to leave a Jutsu-shiki in an area touched by the user.

Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)  
Name: Hyoro no Jutsu, literally "Ice Prison Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Defensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kakuyoku Fubuki The user creates a series of ice crystals which home in on the opponent and trap him in ice. Unlike Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique, no further action seems to be required to maintain the prison once the victim is caught. This jutsu may also be used defensively, as a wall of ice.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho dattebayo, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)  
Name: Hyoton: Haryu Moko, literally "Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m) or higher Users: Roga Nadare The user creates a large Dragon shaped Tiger out of nearby ice. Due to being so cold, it can freeze nearby water around it while attacking its target. It's basically just an Ice version of the jutsu Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho dattebayo, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm)  
Name: Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu, literally "Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Kazahana Doto The user creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. There's an improved version, the Souryubo Fusetsu, in which he shoots two black dragons that attack the enemy by creating a large black tornado.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho dattebayo, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale)  
Name: Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei, literally "Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale" or "Ice Release: Narwhal White Whale"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, All ranges Users: Roga Nadare, Hatake Kakashi The user creates a large One-Horned Whale that is shot at the opponent.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho dattebayo, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu (Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche)  
Name: Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu, literally "Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche" (a.k.a. Ice Release: Roga Nadare's Technique)  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Roga Nadare The user creates an avalanche of snow wolves that run towards the opponent.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho dattebayo, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)  
Name: Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki, literally "Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kakuyoku Fubuki The user launches a bunch of ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows. These needles can change direction in the air.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho dattebayo, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

Inyu Shometsu (Secret Healing Wound Destruction)  
Name: In'yu Shometsu, literally "Secret Healing Wound Destruction"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary Users: Yakushi Kabuto

Jibaku Bunshin (Suicide Bombing Clone)  
Name: Jibaku Bunshin, literally "Suicide Bombing Clone"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Deidara

Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)  
Name: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro, literally "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru The users, a human and a dog, perform Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation) together, which results in their fusing into an extremely large, double-headed wolf. This wolf can then use extremely powerful techniques, though at a high chakra cost.

Joro Senbon (It's Raining Needles From Heaven)  
Name: Joro Senbon, literally "Sprinkling Needles" Viz "It's Raining Needles From Heaven"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Shigure A barrage of needles fly at the enemy from sockets in an umbrella that has been flung into the air. They come at the enemy from all directions and are controlled by chakra to increase accuracy. These needles have been known to have the power to pierce 5 mm of steel.

Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)  
Name: Jujin Bunshin, literally "Beast Human Clone"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru In coordination with an animal, the user creates a perfect likeness of that creature, and vice-versa with the beast assuming the form of the person. This makes it impossible to tell the two apart until the jutsu is broken, usually by damaging one of the participants which then reverts to their original form.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Ebisu etc.  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyuga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chunin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)  
Name: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Neck Bind Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku An advancement of Kage Mane no Jutsu. Once the target has been captured with Kage Mane, the user makes a hand seal to further the attack. The user then uses their shadow to form a hand, which will creep along the target to their neck and proceed to strangle them. However, those with much chakra are able to push back the shadow hand and resist the effects.

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)  
Name: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Shuriken Technique" English TV "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke

The user of this technique throws multiple large shuriken in such a way that the first shuriken hides the subsequent ones, probably by blocking the line of sight. To the target, it would look like only one shuriken was thrown.

Sasuke successfully used this technique (with two shuriken) against Momochi Zabuza to cancel his Suiro no Jutsu and thus free Kakashi from it.

Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow)  
Name: Kagemane no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Imitation Technique"; Kage Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Bind Technique" Viz "The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get ahold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range. Shikamaru can only hold the jutsu for about 5 minutes.  
Kagemane no Jutsu used to be called Kage Shibari no Jutsu. The name also suggests that in the past, the technique could only hold targets in place and not force them to copy the user's movements.

Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing)  
Name: Kage Nui, literally "Shadow Sewing", or "Shadow Embroidery"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru

Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Konohamaru With this jutsu one uses a cloak or piece of cloth to make oneself blend in with the background, rendering oneself invisible.

Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)  
Name: Kamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Temari A Jutsu that, using a giant fan, causes huge gusts of wind capable of cutting the target apart. The wind is powerful enough to repel thrown weapons and reflect sound waves back at their source.

Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)  
Name: Kanashibari no Jutsu, literally "Temporary Paralysis Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru, ANBU, etc.  
Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this Jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack. Most ANBU seem to know this technique.

Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)  
Name: Katon: Gamayu Endan, literally "Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya, Gamabunta Gamabunta spits out a large amount of oil, which Jiraiya then ignites by breathing fire at it.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
Name: Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)  
Name: Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique" Viz "Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack.

Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)  
Name: Katon: Karyu Endan, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)  
Name: Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke Sends a stream of fire along a length of cord, or any other long thin object.

Katsuyu Daibunretsu (Slug Great Division)  
Name: Katsuyu Daibunretsu, literally "Slug Great Division"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Katsuyu Katsuyu is able to divide a part of or the whole of her body into smaller slugs.

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally "Change of Body Technique" (a.k.a. "Change of Stance Technique" or "Body Replacement Technique"); English TV "Replacement Jutsu", "Replacement Technique" (episode 7)  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, etc.  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)  
Name: Kaze no Yaiba, literally "Blade of Wind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range Users: Baki This Jutsu creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, this Jutsu requires no tool.

Kekkai Hojin (Barrier Encampment Method)  
Name: Kekkai Hojin, literally "Barrier Encampment Method"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive Users: Sound Four

Kibaku Nendo (Exploding Clay)  
Name: Kibaku Nendo????, literally "Exploding Clay"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Deidara Using the mouths in the palms of his hands, Deidara infuses his clay with chakra. He then molds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and vomits it out. He then enlarges the sculpture and sends it to his target. Deidara then makes the clay explode by saying "Katsu" (?).

Sculptures - Kumogata Nendo, "Spider-shaped Clay.  
This spider-shaped sculpture is able to quietly sneak up to the victim and attach itself to the victim's face, making the following explosion very lethal.  
- Torigata Nendo, "Bird-shaped Clay.  
Torigata Nendo can fly with high speed, homing in on the victim. Once the target has been reached it explodes.  
- "C3" no Bakuhatsu, "C3" "Explosion of C3.  
"C3" no Bakuhatsu brings about enormous destruction over a vast range. It has power enough to destroy a village. Deidara calls this his Ohako (, "Specialty"; "One's favorite stunt"; "Number 18")

Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique)  
Name: Kikaichu no Jutsu, literally "Destruction Bug Host Technique"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Aburame Shino The Aburame Clan is famed for their use of insects in their Jutsu. When a child is born, their body is offered to insects, called Destruction Bugs, as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the Chakra which the body stores and in return the Ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy (and possibly consume a fraction of the host's chakra as well.)

Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)  
Name: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary Users: Momochi Zabuza This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

Kisei Kikai no Jutsu (Parasite Demon Demolition Technique)  
Name: Kisei Kikai no Jutsu, literally "Parasite Demon Demolition Technique"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Ukon Ukon is able to fuse with the opponent as he normally does inside Sakon, the difference being that he will slowly destroy the host's cells. One weakness of this jutsu is that any injury the host receives is transferred to Ukon's actual body as well.

Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation)  
Name: Konbi Henge, literally "Combination Transformation"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Gamabunta A form of Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), where the users transform both themself and another person.

Kongo Roheki (Adamantine Prison Wall)  
Name: Kongo Roheki, literally "Adamantine Prison Wall"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Enkoo: Enma

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)  
Name: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, literally "Summoning Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, etc.  
This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
Other types of Summoning Techniques can summon powerful objects, such as weapons (Tenten) or Kankuro's puppets.

Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Hatake Kakashi Summons a variety of Ninja Dogs (, Ninken), including Pakkun, that burst from the ground and take hold of the opponent's body. The opponent becomes unable to move, and is then open for larger scale jutsu. These dogs can be summoned one at a time, and used for tracking purposes, such as was Pakkun.

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, literally "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary Users: Orochimaru This technique allows the user to revive a dead person. The user must first sacrifice a living human in order to tie the dead person's soul to the world (unlike the normal summoning technique, which only uses some of the user's blood). Then, the dead person's body is formed out of dust and dirt and rises out of the ground in front of the user inside a wooden coffin. This technique can also be used on multiple people at once.

Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari, literally "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya This jutsu encloses the surrounding area with the esophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myoboku: Rock Lodging (?·, "Myoboku-san: Iwayado"), which can be used to enclose enemies. No one has escaped from this jutsu yet, except for Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, literally "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Temari Temari summons Kamatari, a weasel carrying a sickle, which is capable of decimating a large area by means of very powerful winds.

Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Rashomon, literally "Summoning: Rashomon"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive Users: Sakon, Ukon This Kuchiyose creates a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto, and is a form of ultimate defense. However, it requires two individuals to summon, with the gate appearing between them.

Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)  
Name: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Jiraiya The user summons a huge toad to crash upon the target. A quite devastating jutsu.

Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)  
Name: Kugutsu no Jutsu, literally "Puppet Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kankuro, Sasori, Chiyo, Monzaemon Just like a marionette, the user controls a puppet using strings of chakra from his fingers. This skill is often used in co-ordination with Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique), so the user can quickly replace their body with the puppet. Another useful quality of this skill is the fact that the puppet can take the form of another person, object, or, more commonly, the form of the user. Puppets are fitted with various hidden devices, most commonly extendable blades, various projectile launchers, and poison, both in gaseous form and liquid coating their weapons. This technique can also be adapted to control humans as if they were puppets, or another puppeteer's puppets.

The first person to use this jutsu was called Monzaemon. The ten puppets which are called his masterpieces are used in the jutsu Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Group of Chikamatsu).

Although puppets are usually made out of wood, Sasori made most of his puppets out of the remains of his opponents. Sasori is also the only person able to create Hitokugutsu ("Person Puppet" or "Human Puppet"). A Hitokugutsu is created out of a still living person, and thus is still able to use chakra. Sasori even made himself into a Hitokugutsu.  
Puppets

Karasu?, "Crow". Used by Kankuro. Created by Sasori.  
Kuroari??, "Black Ant". Used by Kankuro. Created by Sasori.  
Sanshouo???, "Salamander". Used by Kankuro. Created by Sasori.  
Hiruko???. Created and used by Sasori.  
Sandaime Kazekage?????. A Hitokugutsu created and used by Sasori.  
Haha?, "Mother". Used by Chiyo. A possible Hitokugutsu created by Sasori out of, or to the likeness of, his mother. One of his first two puppets.  
Chichi?, "Father". Used by Chiyo. A possible Hitokugutsu created by Sasori out of, or to the likeness of, his father. One of his first two puppets.  
Sasori???. Sasori's own body, made into a Hitokugutsu.  
The ten puppets of Monzaemon. Used by Chiyo (and very likely Monzaemon.  
Sasori's hundred puppets. Hitokugutsu created by Sasori out of his defeated victims.

Kumo Mayu (Spider Cocoon)  
Name: Kumo Mayu, literally "Spider Cocoon"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidomaru

Kumo Nenkin (Spider Sticky Gold)  
Name: Kumo Nenkin, literally "Spider Sticky Gold" (aka "Golden Spider Spines)  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Kidomaru Like Kidomaru's other attacks the webbing comes out of his mouth, but the webbing used in this attack is golden and hard as steel. Due to the chakra put into the attack they can cut through material just like other weapons.

Kumo Nento (Spider Sticking Spit)  
Name: Kumo Nento, literally "Spider Sticking Spit"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru

Kumo Shibari (Spider Bind)  
Name: Kumo Shibari, literally "Spider Bind"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidomaru

Kumo Senkyu: Susaku (Spider War Bow: Terrible Split)  
Name: Kumo Senkyu: Susaku, literally "Spider War Bow: Terrible Split"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Long range (10+m)  
Users: Kidomaru

Kumo Soiki (Spider Web Area)  
Name: Kumo Soiki, literally "Spider Web Area"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Kidomaru

Kumo Soka (Spider Web Flower)  
Name: Kumo Soka, literally "Spider Web Flower"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru

Kumo Sokai (Spider Web Unfold)  
Name: Kumo Sokai, literally "Spider Web Unfold"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru

Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot)  
Name: Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu, literally "Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range Users: Kankuro First the opponent must be trapped in the torso of Kuroari, then Karasu separates into about 8 components, each with a sharp blade. Kankuro then guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling the victim inside.

Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)  
Name: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi, literally "Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru This technique arms Orochimaru with the Kusanagi, of Japanese legend. Orochimaru opens his mouth and a snake comes out, opens its mouth, and produces the sword of Kusanagi.

Kyomeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill)  
Name: Kyomeisen, literally "Vibrating Sound Drill"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Dosu Kinuta An attack that involves the use of his Melody Arm, a device used to amplify and control the sound waves emitted from it to attack his opponent's sense of hearing. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. see also: Sense of balance

Makyo no Ran (War of Evil Men)  
Name: Makyo no Ran, literally "War of Evil Men"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Tayuya One of the melodies Tayuya plays on her demon flute. It causes Genjutsu.

Mateki: Genbuso Kyoku (Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody)  
Name: Mateki: Genbuso Kyoku, literally "Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Tayuya

Meisai Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Camouflage Technique)  
Name: Meisaigakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Camouflage Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary Users: Taiseki

Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)  
Name: Mikazuki no Mai, literally "Dance of the Crescent Moon"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Gekko Hayate Creates three kage bunshin of the user, which along with the user attacks in a complicated sword-dancing pattern which confuses the opponent.

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)  
Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Water Clone Technique" Viz "Water Doppelganger" English TV "Water Clone Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hatake Kakashi Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.

Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)  
Name: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan, literally "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Shodai Hokage A technique where the ninja uses his or her chakra to create the sapling of a great tree, and then continues to use their chakra to feed the root of the sapling. It grows, twists and winds through solid obstacles, and wraps around the ninja's enemy, trapping them in its branches. First seen to be performed by Shodai Hokage in chapter one hundred twenty. He is the only ninja who can use this technique, and it's said that he created Konohagakure with it.

Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Technique)  
Name: Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Bug Clone Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Aburame Shino This technique uses the Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) that live under the Aburame's skin to create a copy of him.

Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Bug Wall Technique)  
Name: Mushi Kabe no Jutsu, literally "Bug Wall Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Aburame Shino This technique uses the Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) that live under the Aburame's skin to create a living wall of bugs to shield himself or his allies from harm.

Mushi Yose no Jutsu (Bug Gathering Technique)  
Name: Mushi Yose no Jutsu, literally "Bug Gathering Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary Users: Aburame Shino This technique allows the user to attract bugs to himself. It is important to note that no new bugs are summoned through this jutsu, and that it only attracts pre-existing bugs in an area.  
Mushi Yose no Jutsu is a jutsu used only in the Naruto anime, therefore it's generally not seen as canon.

Nan no Kaizo (Soft Physique Modification)  
Name: Nan no Kaizo, literally "Soft Physique Modification"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary Users: Tsurugi Misumi, Orochimaru Causes the user's body to become snakelike, capable of elongating itself and wrapping around objects.

Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)  
Name: Nawanuke no Jutsu, literally "Rope Escape Technique" English TV "Escape Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Uchiha Sasuke A basic jutsu taught at the Ninja academy. When a ninja is tied with rope, he can undo the knots and escape using this technique.

Nenkin no Yoroi (Armour of Sticky Gold)  
Name: Nenkin no Yoroi, literally "Armour of Sticky Gold"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidomaru A defensive jutsu, it involves Kidomaru weaving his unique Sticky Gold (Nenkin??) into layers covering his body. Kidomaru's Sticky Gold is a metal that instantly solidifies into a protective armour that blocks chakra once air touches it.

Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Haze Clone Technique)  
Name: Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Haze Clone Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi.

Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)  
Name: Odama Rasengan, literally "Great Ball Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto,  
A larger and more powerful version of the Rasengan molded using Kyubi's chakra, but as the chakra is more unstable, he needs a clone to form and control the energy. Naruto uses this jutsu to defeat Uchiha Itachi formed using Yura's body by way of Shoten no Jutsu.

Oiroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)  
Name: Oiroke no Jutsu, literally "Sexy Technique", Viz "Ninja Centerfold", English TV "Sexy Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru This is simply a Henge used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman; if the user is male, the woman's appearance is a beautiful, female version of his appearance. Naruto uses it to drive his instructors to distraction, and it is indeed annoyingly effective.

Raikiri (Lightning Blade)  
Name: Raikiri, literally "Lightning Cut", Viz "Lightning Blade" (a.k.a. "Lightning Edge"; see also "Chidori)  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi Lightning Blade is a technique developed by Hatake Kakashi that allows him to cut through any foe. It is essentially the same attack as Chidori; in fact, Chidori is the "true" name of the attack, it was given the nickname "Raikiri" or "Lightning Blade" after Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. However, Lightning Blade is used in respect to Kakashi and given the designation S-rank whereas Sasuke's Chidori is an A-rank since Kakashi's attack is more powerful than Sasuke's. Lightning Blade is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi's hand becomes enveloped by an electrical looking force. After concentrating all the chakra into his arm, Kakashi uses his quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with his extended forearm. Due to the high speed at which Kakashi moves, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping, which is where Chidori originally got its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, Kakashi can only use it four times in one day.

Ranshinsho (Important Body Points Disturbance)  
Name: Ranshinsho, literally "Important Body Points Disturbance"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Tsunade By touching the base of the brain stem, Tsunade is able to seemingly randomize which nerve signals go to which body parts, the result being that a thought to move a certain body part would end up moving another body part.

Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand. Before the timeskip, when Naruto uses this technique, he typically uses a clone to generate the swirl while the main body holds the chakra in his hand. Afterward, Naruto was shown to be able to execute a Rasengan easily using one hand.

Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)  
Name: Ryusa Bakuryu, literally "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Gaara This technique moves sand in the likeness of an ocean wave towards the enemy, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand.

Sabaku Fuyu (Desert Suspension)  
Name: Sabaku Fuyu, literally "Desert Suspension"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Gaara

Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)  
Name: Sabaku Kyu, literally "Desert Coffin" Viz "The Coffin of Crushing Sand"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Gaara This Jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body. This skill is primarily for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Sabaku Soso.

Sabaku Soso (Imploding Sand Funeral)  
Name: Sabaku Soso????, literally "Desert Funeral" (a.k.a. "Desert Graveyard"), Viz "Imploding Sand Funeral"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara Through the will of the user, the sand already wrapping a target because of Sabaku Kyu will implode and crush whatever is within. When used to kill a person, the death is so quick there isn't even time to feel pain.

Sabaku Taiso (Desert Imperial Funeral)  
Name: Sabaku Taiso, literally "Desert Imperial Funeral"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Gaara Following the Ryusa Bakuryu, it compacts the sand thus crushing the enemies in a huge amount of sand.

Sabakuro (Desert Prison)  
Name: Sabaku ro, literally "Desert Prison"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Gaara This jutsu uses sand to imprison the victim.

Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate (Extreme Hard Ultimate Defense: Shield of Shukaku)  
Name: Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate, literally "Extreme Hard Ultimate Defense: Shield of Shukaku"  
Type: No rank, Short range, Defensive Users: Gaara A highly powerful defense technique in which Gaara summons a small sand sculpture of Shukaku which blocks any type of attack. Though this technique requires a lot of chakra it does make a very strong defense technique.

Satetsu (Iron Sand)  
Name: Satetsu, literally "Iron Sand"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Kazekage This jutsu was created by the Sandaime Kazekage, who based it on techniques used by one of the previous Jinchuriki of Shukaku. Using his magnetic chakra, the Sandaime Kazekage could manipulate Satetsu into any shape he desired.

After the Sandaime Kazekage was turned into a Hitokugutsu by Sasori, the latter was able to use Satetsu and its related jutsu as well. Sasori used Satetsu to, among other things, clot the joints of Chiyo's puppets, effectively disabling them. The effect was cancelled after Sakura destroyed the Sandaime Kazekage puppet.

The Satetsu used by Sasori was highly poisonous, although it is unknown if the original Satetsu was poisonous as well, or if this was something Sasori added.

Satetsu Kaiho (Iron Sand World Order)  
Name: Satetsu Kaiho, literally "Iron Sand World Order"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Kazekage This jutsu uses Satetsu to create an expanding sphere of poisonous spikes.

Satetsu Shigure (Iron Sand Drizzle)  
Name: Satetsu Shigure, literally "Iron Sand Drizzle"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Kazekage This jutsu is similar to Gaara's Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle). The Kazekage uses his Satetsu to create a rain of Satetsu bullets, which pours down on the enemy.

Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)  
Name: Sawarabi no Mai, literally "Dance of the Seedling Fern"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Kimimaro Kimimaro's final dance: a literal forest of bone shards grows out of the ground. Needless to say, anyone in the area should find some means of escape quickly, really quickly.

Seneijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)  
Name: Sen'eijashu, literally "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Mitarashi Anko, Orochimaru

Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)  
Name: Sensatsu Suisho????, literally "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent, crushing them in a sphere of points and ripping their body to shreds. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near a body of water.

Shihohappo Shuriken (Shuriken from All Directions)  
Name: Shihohappo Shuriken, literally "Shuriken from All Directions"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto

Shikomishindan (Prepared Needle Shot)  
Name: Shikomishindan, literally "Prepared Needle Shot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune

Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Technique)  
Name: Shikon no Jutsu, literally "Dead Soul Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yakushi Kabuto With this Jutsu the user can make the dead seem lifelike, allowing dead bodies to move around as a diversion or decoy. This skill causes the dead bodies' hearts to beat, allowing the user to control them for a few minutes.

Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)  
Name: Shikyaku no Jutsu, literally "Four Legs Technique" (a.k.a. Quadruped Technique)  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary Users: Inuzuka Kiba

Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)  
Name: Shinranshin no Jutsu, literally "Mind Body Disturbance Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yamanaka Inoichi A more advanced form of the Shintenshin no Jutsu, this skill can be used into confusing enemies into attacking their own allies, wreaking havoc among enemy lines. By forming a hand seal, the user is able to send a spirit of confusion into their target. Although the target is mentally aware of what they are doing, they are unable to stop their bodies from attacking their allies. It appears that the user is able to stay in their own body with this skill, unlike its predecessor.

Shintenshin no Jutsu (Art of the Valentine)  
Name: Shintenshin no Jutsu, literally "Mind Body Switch Technique" Viz "Art of the Valentine"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yamanaka Ino Shintenshin a.k.a. Art of the Valentine allows the user to enter a target's mind, taking control of their body and senses. Normally a spying Jutsu, it can also be used in battle although with many drawbacks. The spiritual energy travels very slowly making it easy to dodge; If this happens, the user's body will be left as an empty vessel for a few minutes, leaving it wide open to attack- and even if the Jutsu does work, any damage that is caused to the target will also be inflicted upon the user's original body.

Art of the Valentine, which is used along with Shintenshin no Jutsu in the Viz English manga, is not a literal translation of Shintenshin no Jutsu.

Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Group of Chikamatsu)  
Name: Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu, literally "White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Group of Chikamatsu"  
Type: Unknown, possibly S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Chiyo This jutsu uses the ten masterpiece puppets of the first user of the Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique), Monzaemon. Chiyo once used it to defeat an entire castle. It appears that these puppets were designed as a set, since several of them work in conjunction with each other, even using what appears to be a Ninjutsu technique, to devastating effect.

Chikamatsu Monzaemon was a famous real-life Japanese puppeteer and kabuki actor.

Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)  
Name: Shishienjin, literally "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Sound Four

This jutsu creates a box-like barrier around an area defined by the four users of it. Anything that touches with barrier will burst into purple flame. As long as the users of the jutsu remain active and unharmed, this barrier can never be broken.

Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)  
Name: Shosen Jutsu, literally "Mystical Palm Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Yakushi Kabuto, Tsunade, Rin, Haruno Sakura By concentrating chakra to the hand, the user is able to sever the opponent's muscle fibers at the point of contact.

Shoten no Jutsu (Shapeshifting Technique)  
Name: Shoten no Jutsu, literally "Shapeshifting Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Akatsuki Leader This technique creates a duplicate of a person using a sacrifice. This duplicate's abilities are proportionate to, and limited by, the amount of chakra given to it by the duplicated person. This jutsu can't be seen through by the Sharingan or Byakugan. It seems to be unable to duplicate Kekkei genkai.  
Note: This resembles the ability of the Agents from The Matrix

Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)  
Name: Shunshin no Jutsu, literally "Body Flicker Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary Users: Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Haku This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand or leaves, to mask their disappearance or appearance.  
Uchiha Shisui, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker). This is probably a reference to this jutsu.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)  
Name: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage Similar to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create Kage bunshin of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful.

Shushagan no Jutsu (Vanishing Facial Copy Technique)  
Name: Shushagan no Jutsu?????, literally "Vanishing Facial Copy Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru

Sofushasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)  
Name: Sofushasan no Tachi???????, literally "Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke Utilizing the abilities of the Sharingan, the user is able to control three large shuriken with attached cords (two held with the hands and one with the mouth) and manipulate their paths to tie the opponent to a nearby large object.

Sojasosai no Jutsu (Twin Snakes Kill Each Other)  
Name: Sojasosai no Jutsu??????, literally "Twin Snakes Mutual Death", Viz "Twin Snakes Kill Each Other", "Dual Snake Destroyer"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Mitarashi Anko A forbidden jutsu which is a murder-suicide attack- killing both the user and the target.

Soma no Ko (Double Demon Attack)  
Name: Soma no Ko????, literally "Double Demon Attack"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakon, Ukon

Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)  
Name: Soshoryu???, literally "Twin Rising Dragons"  
Users: TenTen Possibly a variation on Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), the user summons all manner of weaponry from two scrolls and directs it at the opponent from high above, using (chakra?) strings to guide the weapons. Used during the Chunin exam against Temari.

Soshoryu is a jutsu used only in the Naruto anime, therefore it's generally not seen as canon. However, it does provide a possible explanation as to how Tenten procured and used the weapons seen surrounding Temari.

Soshuha (Manipulating Attack Blades)  
Name: Soshuha, literally "Manipulating Attack Blades"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yashamaru

Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth)  
Name: Sozo Saisei, literally "Creation Rebirth"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary Users: Tsunade By releasing chakra that has been collected for some time (Infuin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release)), Tsunade is able to heal all her wounds near-instantaneously, regardless of the severity of injuries.

Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)  
Name: Suiro no Jutsu, literally "Water Prison Technique" English TV "Water Prison Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame A move used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable prison of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one arm inside the bubble at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This Jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it. Kisame has been seen using water clones' arms instead of his own arm for this technique; this raises the issue of what exactly must be held inside the bubble to maintain it. Hyuga Neji used his ability to release chakra from all his tenketsu to disrupt the chakra inside the Suiro and so break free.

Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)  
Name: Suiton: Bakusui Shoha, literally "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Hoshigaki Kisame

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)  
Name: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique) English TV "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)  
Name: Suiton: Goshokuzame, literally "Water Release: Five Eating Sharks"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hoshigaki Kisame

Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)  
Name: Suiton: Suigadan, literally "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi

Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)  
Name: Suiton: Suijinheki, literally "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Nidaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi This jutsu creates a water barrier to protect the user from fire and water attacks.

Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)  
Name: Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Hoshigaki Kisame This jutsu utilizes water to attack the enemy with strong water bursts.

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)  
Name: Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" Viz "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Hoshigaki Kisame A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's

Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)  
Name: Suiton: Teppodama, literally "Water Release: Gunshot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Gamabunta

Suna Bunshin (Sand Doppelganger)  
Name: Suna Bunshin, literally "Sand Clone", Viz "Sand Doppelganger"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Gaara Creates a clone of the user from sand. When it is attacked, it does not disappear like with other clone techniques. This makes it one of the most powerful and advanced types of the Bunshin. Only after it is damaged or broken, it takes on the appearance and color of sand.

Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)  
Name: Suna no Tate, literally "Shield of Sand"  
Type: No rank, Defensive Users: Gaara Regardless of his own will, this jutsu automatically surrounds and protects Gaara from incoming attacks. Capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, this Sand Shield is stronger than steel. It can be defeated by avoiding it completely with extremely high speed attacks, or merely overcoming the shield with extreme brute force.

Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand)  
Name: Suna no Yoroi, literally "Armour of Sand"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Gaara This jutsu uses chakra to cover the user with a thin, but dense, layer of protective sand. While a good defense, it puts an unignorable burden on the user's stamina, both through chakra absorption and the fact that the sand makes them heavier and hampers their movement.

Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle)  
Name: Suna Shigure, literally "Sand Drizzle" (a.k.a. "Sand Rain)  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Gaara Suna Shigure is another way of creating the Sabaku Soso; it gathers sand in the air and then targets in on the opponent from above.

Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)  
Name: Suna Shuriken, literally "Sand Shuriken"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)  
Name: Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi As Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but creates far, far more clones. Like Kage Bunshin, the clones look the same as the user and will disappear if hit. This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can be fatal to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an amount of chakra from the performer. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.

Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)  
Name: Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, literally "Feigning Sleep Technique" (a.k.a. "Tanuki Sleep Technique)  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Gaara

Tomegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique)  
Name: Tomegane no Jutsu, literally "Telescope Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Long range (10+m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage

Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo)  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan, literally "Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto An Uzumaki Naruto special made to fight against Gaara as he transformed into the Shukaku. Basically the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Combo) performed with two thousand Kage Bunshin.

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Combo)  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, literally "Uzumaki Naruto Combo"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto's response to the Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto uses his Kage Bunshin to make up for his lack of speed. Four Bunshin kick the target into the air, where either a fifth Bunshin or Naruto himself is waiting to deliver the final blow, a descending kick that smashes the opponent to the ground.

Zankuha (Decapitating Air Wave)  
Name: Zankuha, literally "Decapitating Air Wave"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Zaku Abumi A Jutsu which allows the user to freely control supersonic sound waves and air pressure with a device implanted into one or both of their arms. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy rock.

Zankukyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)  
Name: Zankukyokuha, literally "Extreme Decapitating Air Waves"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range Users: Zaku Abumi A Jutsu which allows the user to freely control sound waves and air pressure with a device implanted into one or both of their arms. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy rock. This version uses a lot more chakra than the regular Decapitating Air Wave and is more powerful.

Zesshi Nensan (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)  
Name: Zesshi Nensan, literally "Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges Users: Katsuyu

Fuin Jutsu (Sealing Techniques)

Fuin jutsu ( "Sealing techniques") - the "seal" here may refer to marks upon the body rather than "sealing" something, although the latter is often still the case.

Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin (Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals)  
Name: Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin, literally "Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akatsuki Leader A jutsu performed by the Akatsuki leader, requiring several Akatsuki members and three days to complete. It is used to forcibly drain the spirit and chakra of the Biju from their hosts, for some unknown purpose (presumably to harness the power of all nine Biju). It is said that extracting the Biju from the host Jinchuriki will kill the host.

Fuja Hoin (Evil Sealing Method)  
Name: Fuja Hoin, literally "Evil Sealing Method"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi Used by Kakashi on Uchiha Sasuke's cursed seal to hamper its activation. This seal is dependent on the user's willpower to some extent.

Fuka Hoin (Fire Sealing Method)  
Name: Fuka Hoin, literally "Fire Sealing Method"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya This seal allows the user to seal nearby fire. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs some handseals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal.

Fukoku Hoin (Black Sealing Method)  
Name: Fukoku Hoin, literally "Black Sealing Method"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakon

Gofu Kekkai (Five Seal Barrier)  
Name: Gofu Kekkai, literally "Five Seal Barrier"  
Type: Unknown Users: Akatsuki

Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal)  
Name: Gogyo Fuin, literally "Five Elements Seal"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru Orochimaru uses this jutsu to strengthen the seal on Kyubi. The original seal allowed Kyubi's chakra to seep out into Naruto, but the additional seal disturbs this, preventing Naruto from controlling his chakra properly.

Gogyo Kaiin (Five Elements Unseal)  
Name: Gogyo Kaiin, literally "Five Elements Unseal"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya This jutsu undoes the Gogyo Fuin, allowing Naruto to control his chakra better and to access the Kyubi's chakra

Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)  
Name: Hakke no Fuin Shiki, literally "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Yondaime Hokage The Hakke no Fuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuin to seal the Kyubi within Naruto. The Hakke no Fuin Shiki allows the two Shisho Fuin to leak the Kyubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

Infuin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release)  
Name: Infuin: Kai, literally "Shadow Seal: Release"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary Users: Tsunade This jutsu releases the chakra stored inside the seal on Tsunade's forehead. She then uses this chakra for her Sozo Saisei.

O Fuin (Subdue Seal)  
Name: O Fuin, literally "Subdue Seal" or "Stop Seal"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi A special written seal, probably created by Jiraiya, that when applied to Uzumaki Naruto's body will dispel all effects, including chakra, of the Kyubi. This seal is probably S-ranked, because of it's ability to seal Kyubi's chakra when it's already out.  
Since Kakashi was given the seal by Jiraiya, it is implied that Jiraiya was witness to an event during the timeskip that triggered the Kyubi's manifestation.

Juin Jutsu (Hyuga Ichizoku Souke) (Cursed Seal Technique (Hyuga family Main House)  
Name: Juin Jutsu, literally "Cursed Seal Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuga Family Main house

Juin Jutsu (Orochimaru) (Cursed Seal Technique (Orochimaru))

Name: Juin Jutsu, literally Cursed Seal Technique Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru

Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)

Name: Ten no Juin, literally "Cursed Seal of Heaven"  
Wearers: Uchiha Sasuke, Mitarashi Anko

Chi no Juin (Cursed Seal of Earth)  
Name: Chi no Juin, literally "Cursed Seal of Earth"  
Wearers: Kimimaro

Shiki Fujin (Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion)  
Name: Shiki Fujin, literally "Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion"  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage First used by the Yondaime to seal the Kyubi inside an infant Uzumaki Naruto. The Sandaime also attempted to use this technique against Orochimaru. This technique, when performed properly, ends the lives of both the target and the user. The Sandaime was badly wounded and near death when he perfomed this jutsu, and decided to seal Orochimaru's soul's arms instead of his whole soul, making Orochimaru's arms unusable.

Shikokumujin (Four Black Fog Battle Formation)  
Name: Shikokumujin????, literally "Four Black Fog Battle Formation"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary Users: Sound Four This seal is used to reduce the effects of the seishingan drug. While under influence of this seal the drugged person won't die, but rather be put in a temporary coma. This forces the body of the person to be able to handle a level 2 cursed seal.

Shisho Fuin (Four Symbols Seal)  
Name: Shisho Fuin, literally "Four Symbols Seal"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Yondaime Hokage The jutsu that was used to seal the Kyubi into Naruto's stomach.

Byakugan (Evil Eye)  
Name: Byakugan, literally "White Eye", Viz "Evil Eye"  
Type: Dojutsu, No Rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hanabi, Hyuga Hizashi The power and effectiveness of the Byakugan varies from person to person, but in the most advanced cases (such as that of Hyuga Neji), a Byakugan user has a 360 degree field of vision, with the exception of a small blind spot behind the user's first thoracic vertebra, and can even see the minuscule chakra pressure points (tenketsu??). It also has telescope and X-ray vision. The Byakugan is the key to Konohagakure's strongest Taijutsu, the Juken, as it allows the user to see the chakra circulatory system of an opponent. It is to be noted, however, that the Byakugan is a seeing eye that lacks the power of analysis. Each level of its insight can therefore be mystified by proper means. This is demonstrated in an anime filler arc by Ranmaru, who created false chakra circulatory systems through the use of a dojutsu (possibly a bloodline limit), causing the Byakugan to see inanimate objects as people and the objects themselves at the same time. A Byakugan user is unable to see the working of such an "illusion".

Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals)  
Name: Makyo Hyosho, literally "Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals" (a.k.a. "Demonic Ice Mirrors"), Viz "Secret Art of Water Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku This jutsu uses ice to create mirrors surrounding the opponent. These mirrors are as hard as steel, and almost impossible to break through or melt. The jutsu user can travel almost instantaneously between these mirrors and attack while in transit, making it almost impossible to defend from his attacks or to attack him.  
Haku's Makyo Hyosho had never been defeated before his fight with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, when Naruto used the Kyubi's chakra to break through the mirrors.

Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)  
Name: Mangekyo Sharingan, literally "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Dojutsu, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi An advanced and more powerful form of the Sharingan. It allows the user to use the jutsu Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and one other as of now unnamed jutsu, possibly called Susanoo (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are siblings in Japanese mythology, being the deities of the sun, the moon, and storms, respectively.) Such powerful jutsu comes with a price, however. Each usage of the Mangekyo progressively weakens and destroys the vision.

In manga chapter 276, Kakashi reveals that he has also developed the Mangekyo, and uses a technique (possibly the Susanoo) to destroy Deidara's right arm (possibly sending it to another dimension). Thus, there are two known living users of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. It is unknown if Kakashi was the other Mangekyo user Itachi was referring to when talking to Sasuke after he murdered their family. Considering Itachi's look of shock when Kakashi asks about his degrading vision, it is unlikely to be the case. Kakashi's Mangekyo appears slightly different from Itachi's, an observation with currently unknown significance.

According to Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke should be able to unlock the Mangekyo, making him the third Mangekyo user in history.

Also according to Itachi, you need to kill your best friend in order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)  
Name: Sharingan, literally "Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Dojutsu, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Fugaku The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is an evolution from the Byakugan (Evil Eye) of the Hyuga Kekkei genkai.  
It can be used to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it, although it cannot copy Kekkei genkai jutsu. It stands to reason that the Sharingan is also incapable of copying any jutsu that has special requirements, e.g. Kuchiyose no Jutsu requiring a contract with a Summon. There is also some doubt about whether or not the Sharingan is capable of copying jutsu that don't require hand seals, like the Rasengan.  
The natural enemy of a Sharingan user is a Taijutsu user, because, although the Sharingan can copy and follow Taijutsu, the Sharingan user also needs the strength and speed of the Taijutsu user to use the copied jutsu or counter it effectively.  
Hatake Kakashi has an additional weakness. Because his Sharingan was transplanted from Uchiha Obito he doesn't have Uchiha blood himself. This makes using his Sharingan very inefficient and exhausting.

Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse)  
Name: Shikotsumyaku, literally "Dead Bone Pulse"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary Users: Kimimaro The users of this bloodline limit can manipulate their bones in terms of structure, shape and hardness. They often protrude bones from their bodies as a form of attack, and in extreme cases can pull out bones from their bodies to wield as weapons. 


	9. her turn part 2

chapter 7:her turn part 2 

gaara p.1:Hello my readers, I'm just here to make sure that you knew Sasuke Is gay.

Sasuke:I would kick you ass if I wasn't late for "private time" with Lee.

Gaarap.2:let me geuss you two are going to make-out in the closet.

Sasuke:...Who told you...I mean no.

Gaarap.3:Okay why are we talking to this gay mofo?"

GaaraP.1&2:I don't know.anyway at the end of chapter 6 where we put Naru/sask,we meant Naruto and Sakura.  
last time

* * *

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhh Naruto-kun your soooo big"Temari shouted in pleasure."Ahhh..I cuming! 

usally this was this stoping point,but today Naruto just cept thursting.He quickly thursted for another minute,he pulled out his member and began to pump until his seed came.It landed right in Temari mouth.She sluped up her white treat."Naruto-kun,we should do this more often.Your aswome in one-on-one.Temari said then fell into her lovers lap.

* * *

Temari would have went sleep right then and there if Naruto's dickwasn't pocking at her eye."Naruto-kun,I love,wich is why I'm telling you now,Hinata and sakura-chan probably want sex to." 

_'Oh crap,that hot,but I'll die if this happens again!_'the boy thought_.'I know i'll go the one place so horrible hobos don't get horny... the libabry!'_

"thanks for telling me...I'm going to go hide now."Naruto said.as he put on his clothes.Naruto went to the library to find Hinata reading.He apraoched with caution,he hoped that she noticed. Hinata was reading about chakra when she looked up from here book."Naruto-kun can could tell me something"she asked.Oh shit, Temari was right...gotta think fast."sure right after I finsh the book i'm reading,"Naruto said as he randomly grab a book.

If he was paying atention he would have noticed he picked up a entilted:Atonomy, the 32 sex poisitions.

Idiotatacly(i think I spelled that right) he laughed ever other page.

_why does Naruto need to read a sex book...why is he laughing_.Hinata thought._All this thinking reminded me of what I need tell him._

flashback(wow this is a first in my story)

hinata was seaching for a libary when she kohaku.Kohaku knew about his son girls."Hey when you see Naruto-kun tell him that he is going to have a harem,thanks"kohaku yelled to the girl at the end of.

end flashback(note to self write longer flashbacks)

thirty minutes later

"Awww that was some good reading now what were you saying,"Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun,your dad said that you were going to have a harem."she said

"da'fuck does that mean?"

"well you can marry as many girls as you want."

"Asome,wait why would I need more than one wife?"

"You and your father are the last members of your clan."

"O yeah forgot about that."

"Um Naruto-kun,why where you reading Atonomy, the 32 sex poisitions?"

"I have no clue,"Naruto began."to tell you the truth I was stalling."

"why?"

"because Temari-chan told me you and Sakura-chan wanted to Fuck really badly...that reminds me where is Sakura?"

"well two days ago she dissapeared along with the dildo you gave us awhile back."

"Okay finding Sakura want be to hard,but lets just let her find her way back on her own"

"okay"

later on that week

Naruto had been hiding fom Hinata and Temari in his room on the 20th floor**."Hey kid I think there is something wrong with Master** **Yoko,"**Kyuubi said**."Back when he was your age all he did was train but now we he isnt talking he has to go somewhere."**

_'don't worry,he a father now, he could be out on small missions.'_the boy thought

**"okay but tommorow ask him to use Mangekyo Daisan,the use yours and look into it his"**

_'I telling you there is nothing wrong with him but If you want me to I will.'_

**"thanks,and Hinata-chan out side your door"**Kyuubi said as Hinata entered the room.Naruto looked up in shock.Hinata was wearing a lavender tanktop,a miny skirt"Hi Hinata-chan,do you know where my dad is."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"shouted Hinata.The two hinatas walked over to Naruto.

the Bunshin crawled behind Naruto andpulled naruto up.The real Hinata pulled down Naruto pants,she reached into his boxers and squeezed his soft member as if it was here last kunai.Naruto had become very aroused,then she began wrapping her tounge around his member.

"Ahh yeah that so nice"Naruto yelped in pain.

Hinatas suckingwasmakingNarutoreaching his climax sooner than he hoped.

"Oh shit! "Naruto yelled in pleasure.Hinata stoped the blowjob and pulled down her miny skirt

"aww why did you stop"Protested Naruto.

Hinata lined herself up with Naruto member,and pluged down onto Naruto's dick.

"AHHHHH"the both screamed in pleasure.

---bunshin pov at this moment.

_'wow, this is hot, I wish I had some popcorn,and a camera. I wonder if famous people tape themselves having sex?'_(somwhere in the U.S. Jessica Simpson,and Britney Spears just sneezed)

--back to the good stuff

Hinata was shaking and jumping as if she were riding a mechanical bull.

"Ahhhhh Naruto-kun Ahhhhhhhh I'm Ahhhhhhhhhh cuming."cried hinata

"Me to"the blonde ninja replied and with one last thurst Naruto's warm liquid filled Hinata pussy.He could feel her liquids oozing down his cock.Hinata fell over ontop Naruto acedentaly headbuting,the made him shot out another load into Hinata.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morining,they were exhausted

* * *

al right,soryy it took longer than I said.anyway the next chapter might be a tear jerker with alot of action!

If you had to use one wored to descrive this story what word wolud you use?


	10. I hate everything about you !

chapter 10: kohaku V.s...Naruto! Or I hate everything about you! 

gaara's p.1,2.&3:Well this chapter took me forever to think of,infact it came to in a dream. I hate everything about you is the name of my fav. song by 3 days grace!

disclaimer:I like hot dogs...I mean I don't own Naruto.

---same day in twelve o'clock--

Naruto and Hinata awoke to the sound of the door opening,the two ninja looked to find the bunshin holding a camera and some popcorn."darn! I went and bought this stuff and you to aren't doing it!"

"where you get the money for that camera!And can I have some of that popcorn!"Naruto said as he jumped from his position under Hinata.

"screw you,and and I didn't steal the money"the bunshin said

Naruto jumped for the bowl when Hinata broke her justu.The pocorn wanting boy crashed hard in to his bookshelf,the shef fell on top of him.Hinata ate the popcorn and and went back to sleep.

---The next day---

Naruto had awaken with a book entiltled:"A teenage love story"

"Awww stupid books,I knew they be the death of me but I didn't mean like this!"yelled as he push the pushed shelf off him.Hinata was still so he grab some fresh cloth and and went off to find his father.

---elwhere---

"have you brung me the boy?"questioned a tall man with red eyes.

"Not yet but I'll plan on getting here by tonight."said the another mith three blue but "Good.You know I didn't trust you or your power when you killed Riku,But when you killed Zestu you won both Yoko Kohaku."

"Thank you Master Itachi,"Said kohaku."Shall I also bring Sasuke?"

"Yes,"answered Itachi."Bring them both back alive. You know your mission now go!"

"Hai"said Kohaku before vanished.

---at the Yoko clan house---

Naruto was eating beef flavored ramen when Kyuubi said**"Hey kid,Master Yoko is close,about 100 or 200 feet east. Go do what I told you!"**

'_Okay'_Naruto thought as he he ran to the door.

---flashback-  
**."Hey kid I think there is something wrong with Master Yoko**,"Kyuubi said**."Back when he was your age all he did was train but now we he isn't talking he has to go somewhere."**

_'don't worry,he a father now, he could be out on small missions.'_the boy thought

**"okay but tommorow ask him to use Mangekyo Daisan,then use yours and look into it his"**

_'I telling you there is nothing wrong with him but If you want me to I will.'_

----end flashback----

Naruto was closing in on his dad whrn he passed the shpoing district.'I think I need a new look something cooler than this jump suit.

Naruto walked into mens cloth department.while he was seching for cloth he heard a radio,playing a song that he had never,it went alittle like this

(I don't own this song)

_Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think About you, I know Only when you stop to think About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me_

_I hate You hate I hate You love me_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you!_

'that song rocks!I out got to get a radio!'the boy thought as he looked for cloth.he found a black shirt with a blue fox and orange dragon.'Yeah! this shirt is aswome now to find pants'Naruto thought.He quickly found the pants and went to the register."that will be 12.99."said the cashier.

naruto paid, and change into his new outfit when he noticed the weapons.He liked everthing in the store but something in there was calling from the back of the store.He walked to casheir in this store when he notice that he knew her."Hey TenTen,something tells me you have something good In the back." Naruto said

TenTen look around then ushered him to the back room and said"Well I'm not alowed to show you this but these are the Uchiha and Yoko katana.sThe Uchiha katana was last used by Uchiha Itachi when he killed all of the Uchiha clan.The Yoko katana was last used by your dad when when he helped the forth seal Kyuubi inside inside you. Legends say that If the sword will kill anyone who uses it and isn't apart of one of those clans."

"I'll buy them" Naruto said

"Your in luck you are my hundreth custumer so you can get the two and two more items for free."

Naruto also a giant shuriken and some wire.

"See ya later"He said as he ran east toward the forest of death.

---Forest of death---

Kohaku was walking west back to were he thought Naruto.Naruto spoted his dad and activated his Mangekyo Daisan.His father still had his wide when Naruto jumped infront of him there third eye met and then they fainted.

---in Kohaku's head---

Naruto awoke In a white room that had two read signs that read:**Extreme joy** and **Extreme hate** **."Perfect! Naruto you are inside of** **Kohaku's mind go to one of the red lights."**Kyuubi said.

Naruto being the person that he is went to the red that read: **extreme joy**.The red sign tured into a screen he watched closely as the screen showed him,Kohaku,and his mother.

_'I got to do this,I got to do this,I got to do this!'_kohaku was thinking(since this is Kohaku memory he remembers what he was thinking).

"What should we name him Kohaku-kun?"said Riku as she put down the unamed infant

Kohaku grab his katana.He raised it over Riku and said"He will named be Naruto.Now say Hello to Kami for me."

He brought the katana down cuting her in two.He laughed choaticly.Naruto fell down and cried,then he got angry.Kyuubi chakra was oozing out of every part of his body.

The room he was in turned black and two more red signs that read :**exit **and **go on**.

Naruto went toward the exit .

---in Naruto head---

Kohaku was woundering wich door would lead to the exit.He decided to go to Naruto joyest moment wich turned out be when they first met.

Lucky for Kohaku this door lead to the exit

---out side of each others heads---

Naruto waited for his Dad to to wake up. He Had both katanas in hands and seven tails stiking out his butt. Kohaku awoke,he picked himself off the ground to see his inraged son "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"Kohaku said as he took his fighting stance.

"Thats funny,cause you woke up on the wrong world!Naruto roared.

" Hah! you plan to kill me with the same sword I used to your mom eh.I geuss you are just like me.

" Shut up I'm Not like you infact I hate you,I hate everything about you! Your are the reason my life was a hell hole,so now not only am I going to kill,I'm going to slice you into itty-bitty peices then I'm going burn you,and throw your ashes into the pits of hell!"

" You may say what you want but no matter what you do you'll allways Be like me."

The Uchiha and Yoko clan sword began to glow as Naruto grip it tighter.Suddenly Sasuke poofed in on there battle feild.The Uchiha clan sword flew out of Naruto's hand and into Sasuke's.

"Grrr! Tell me who you are working for!" Naruto yelled.

"Master Itachi."Kohaku said caimly.

Sasuke blood began boil when he heard the words"Master Itachi".

"You! I may not know you but if you work for my brother then your my enemy!"Sasuke yelled as he took his place next to Naruto.

" thanks Sasuke. I'll your help to defeat my dad"Naruto said

Then a dark cloud came over the three ninja. The cloud dissapeared and left Uchiha Itachi in its place

Sasuke looked at the murderer of his clan with eyes filled with anger and fear,Both he and Naruto actvated there Sharingan.( naruto still had his Mangekyo Daisan on).Both boys griped there katana hard wich made them glow.Naruto and Sasuke's Sharingan evolved into the Elongated Three Swirls Sharingan.

"Brother to tell you the truth I am impressed that you can use the Elongated Three Swirls Sharingan.I hadn't used that until I was twenty,I'm going to give you one chance come and work with me or Die."Said Itachi.

_'My brother is impressed with me, he never was impressed with me not even when I learned the family justu,Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique).'_

Sasuke began to walk to his brother."I knew you were smart,Kohaku you may kill the boy but put this seal on him when he is dead."Itachi said before he and Sasuke vanished.

Naruto had went back to his original form,except his eyes stayed red like ehen naruto passes out and Kyuubi taked over.

"Kyuubi I know your controlling him,hold still while I kill the twerp!" Kohaku said as he rushed in for the kill.The Naruto that he atacked was a log.

_'darn a replacmentjustu'_ he thought

" Now to test my new techniques" said Naruto he threw the giant shuriken over his father's head.

"that was a lame technique!"

**" Giant Demon Shuriken Yo-Yo Rendan!"**

Kohaku saw the wire that went in the hole in the center of the shuriken ,and with a flip of naruto's wrisk the giant shuriken came fly back toward Kohaku. he tried to dodge the attack but something was holding his ankles in place,he then saw Naruto still had two tails wich he used to to binded his father in place. the shuriken cut through Kohaku like a hot knife through butter,but Naruto wasn't done.

---thity minutes at the hokage tower ---

"Hokage-mam, I'm sorry to inttruppted you but The file on Yoko Kohaku states that he is an A rank missing nin!" yelled Jiraiya.

" what!What is his present location!" screamed the 5th

"he and Naruto are at the Forest of death gate!"

"send every Ninja in this tower there Now I'll meet you there!"

--- back to present time---

"Now **Giant Devil's yo-yo:Rasengan no Yoko**!" Naruto shouted to the heavens

the shuriken began spinning out of control until it looked like a yo-yo,it grew nine tales and a face.

The 5th and her army of ninja of all rank had arived to to see the fox resembling yo-yo tear Kohaku to shreds.

"Jiraiya as my last act as the fith hokage,I am making Naruto Godaime."

" but mam you are the Godaime."

" I've checked the rule book and it says if the current Hokage becomes missing or out matched by another ninja they can swapt places with said ninja.This act of Naruto power surely surpasses my abilty.Now make It happen!

alright this had alot of action if I do say so myself. Plus it's long!alright I Rock Out out LOUD


	11. Konohamaru corps lives

Chapter 11:Team seven,Konohamaru corps Lives! 

Gaara pupil 1 : to tell the truth I thought this story would be like my first two,liked by one pereson and hated by thirty,including me.

Sasuke: tell me why I had to join forces with my brother!

Gaara pupil 3: because we got bored with you! Now were going mess with everyone else!Muwahahahahhahahahacough Hahahaha.Ha!

Sasuke:why are Naruto's new techniques having to do with Yo-yos?

Gaara pupil 2: cause yo-yos are cool you idiot!Oh yeah after read my revew I found out that he would be the 6th.Anyway Read ,or i'll be very very angry!

--- hokage tower ---

Jiraiya had just gotten back from the forest of death and was telling Shizune about the recent state of emergency and Tsunade desicion.

"What! There is no way That brat isn't better than her,I mean he is just a kid!" said Shizune

"Well that brat as you call him, just took out an A rank missing nin by himself." Said Jiraiya .

--- Back at the battle feild---

Naruto last technuique was still grinding in his father's flesh,then he bruned him,and through his ashes into the pits of hell.Tsunade came up behind Naruto and said"Nice work,congrats."

Naruto began to laugh choaticly " You congragulate me for one simple overkill."Naruto said as he sucked in Kyuubi's charka back.

"No, I congragulate you because you killed an A rank missing nin."

"Oh well,the one thing that really bothers me right now is the fact that he was right."

"What was he right about?"

"Before I killed him he said,"Naruto began as he fought back his tears"that no matter what I say or do I'll allways be like him."

Naruto bursted in to tears.

" Don't cry Hokage sir,you had to kill,and he is wrong,You killed him because he did something to make you, he killed your mom because he wanted power."

"W-what did you call me?"Naruto said.

"Thats right Hokage sir, you've surpassed me so i'm steping down, besides you desevere it"

"T-thank."

"Now sir, you still need to learn techniques,so Shizune will teach you ."

"Okay,but as my first act as hokage is...well I want to teach a team of genin."

well your in luck, Kakashi wanted to stop teaching so you can teach team seven."

"Alright! when do I meet my team?"

"Tommorow. well you still have the rest of the day sir,what are going to do?"

" Well, I don't know,I just killed my plans two minutes ago."

" well you could colud get some rest, go tell your girlfriends, well you could go to the bath house."

"Thats perfect I'll go the bath house, I reek of blood. see ya!

--- at the bath house---

Naruto had striped down, grabbed his towel. If hadn't hadhis eyes closed he would have notice that he went into the girls bath house.left his towel at the entrance and walked toward the water.

usally the girls would kick his ass,but that was when he was fully dressed, now they were to busy staring at his eleven inch third leg. No one said anything until Temari jumped out of the water and said"I told you! He is huge!"

Naruto had opened his eyes to see Tenten,Sakura,Hinita,Kin,Ino,Shizune,and Temari.

" Oh, hey, what are you doing in the boys bath house?"

No one answered. The heat from there stares began lift Naruto's penis.

" Okay whats with the group stare?"

Naruto heads were now looking directly at the girls.

" Nothing.Why don't you come in Naruto-kun,the waters fine."they said in unisun

"Yes Hokage sir come in" Said Shizune, with out looking away from member.

Naruto, being the idiot he is jumped in.

Ino being blonde she is said," Naruto-kun have seen Sasuke-kun?"

"He joined the Akatsuki."Naruto said.

Everyone moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,Your muscles are so big." said TenTen.

"Thanks"Naruto said

"Naruto-kun since when were you the Hokage?"asked Hinata

"since a few minutes ago."

"Naruto-kun ,how did your dick get so big?"purred Kin

"What!"

The girls raised out of the water.Naruto finally reliazed why they were staring.

Naruto started to back out of the water,exposing his still hardenig member made the girls run.

_'Wait a minute why am I running?'_ Naruto thought.

kin was the tofirst reach him. She began to suck on his shaft.

"Ahh...Kin-san why are you in the...Ahh village?" Naruto asked as Kin shove his dick in her mouth inch by inch.

"Thereslicka suckmeeting I have to lick attend." she replied

She could sense that he was about to cum, she grab the base of his member,and kissed the head.

"Naruto-kun will you cum on my face,I want to paint my with your liquids"

Naruto was so shocked he couldn't talk, he noded,she let go,and his cum spewed with her all over her face.

The other girls attacked her face trying to get all the cum.Naruto took this time to leave while he was ahead.

--At his clan house---

**"Naruto summon a fox real quick."**Kyuubi said

"Whatever,**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"Nauto yelled a small fox apeared.

**"Now wipe some blood down the katana,and then tap the fox."**

Naruto did so,the fox disapeared and the sword gew a tail.

**" Now say Yoko Dosuzan."**

"**Yoko Dosuzan(Fox bite Beheading)**!"Naruto yelled . the fox shot out of his sword and bit through seven trees.

**"Okay Now get some sleep and meet the runts"**

---next day in the acdemy---

Iruka was assinging the three man cells."Okay team seven is Konohamaru, Moegi,and Udon."

"Aliright,"they said."Konohamaru Corps lives on"

"Oh wait quick anouncement,team seven will be taught by the 6th Hokage."

"** Cool**!"Konohamaru Yelled

The Three walked outside ,konohamaru still woundering who wasa the 6th,until he saw Naruto.

"Hey boss what are you doing here?"

"Plesae don't tell me you are team seven."

"Hey, who told you."Konohamaru said.

"Well I'm teaching team seven."

"But Iruka-sensei said the 6th hokage was teaching us"said Moegi.

"Your looking at him"Naruto replied."I'm the new 6th hokage"

"I'm going to ask Iruka-sesnsei."said Udon

"Naruto-kun glad you could make it here on time." said iruka

" Tell them i'm the 6th" Naruto said

"Well kids he became the 6th yesterday."

"Boss! why didn't you tell me"Konohamaru yelled

"Hey thats Boss-sensei to you! Now for half of your first test,go home get this signed then meet back here at nine am sharp your dissmissed!"

Konohamaru, Moegi,and Udon were walking and reading the paper Naruto had given them it read:

Dear parents of (genin's name) this permission slip is so that your son/daughter can stay at the 6th for twomonth without going home.If so your child will be reponsible for weapons,soldier pills these are not required,change of cloth, hero water this still is not required,and p.j's.

parent/gaurduian namehere:

genin name here:

"Alright! After I get this signed I'm going to train!"Konohamaru said.

"Me two" the others said

"I have a killer justu that might work on the boss" said Udon

"Okay lets meet at the academy in a half an hour"

---half hour later---

the three genin arived kat the same time.

"Okay whats the justu." Konohamaru said

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**,"started Udon**"Shishi Rasengan rendan(lion spiral combo)**!"

His combo left a creater infront of acedemy were the clones use to be.

"Theres one problem, I can't do Rasengan"Konohamaru stated"But I can do Chidori."

They trained all night,made new combos and bought new weapons

---the next day---

The three genin and there instructer were talking."Okay you all have goten these sign so lets head to my house,"Naruto said as he grabed there hands**."Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**!"

they ran through town with a yellow streek on there butts.Three seconds later Naruto stoped and said" were here."

"Alright what's the test boss-sensei?"they all said

"This is going to be a retrival mission,on the top floors one of you will be waiting with me for the other two find.the hard part is you'll be fighting the whole way up.so who is going with me?"

The three genin spoke for a minute."I'll go with"said Moegi.

"alright count to thirty then start when your ready"Naruto said as he Moegi vanished

thrity numbers later

The two boys walked into the house to see that the first floor was empty."Lets finish this now,ready.said konohamaru.

Yeah! Next time on my story:new combos,Kage meeting!(Thats not the title that s what happens in the story)


	12. Happy birthday

Chapter 12:Five Tailed Demon - Gobi no Houkou,Happy birthday 

sorry it took so long but for me school just ended.NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL!anaway here you go!

WARNING!WARNING:Conatains a little MoegiXKonohamaru so do try to imagine that there 11 or 12 instead of 6 or7

last time

The two boys walked into the house to see that the first floor was empty."Lets finish this now,ready.said konohamaru.

--now--

"Yeah lets do this things!"Yelled Udon.

The two boys began To do there hand seals And Yelled" **Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation**)!"

The two boys fused,forming the most ugly creation known to man,monkeys (my blind cuz timmy)and dolphins!The newly formed genin began to head for the stairs When a voice called"**taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)** Now you play nice you hear.Ohh yeah You are the UGLIEST thing I have Ever seen!"

smoke from the Naruto's justu ran down the hall,followed by his clones.the half that belonged to Konohamaru did the hand seals for Chidori,while the other created a rasengan."Try this on for sizes, **Radori (one thousand spirals)**!"Yelled Udomaru.

the fused warior charged at the clones.When we finish this you have to Moegi how you feel got that!thought Udon to Konahamaru (An: there fused so they know what each other are thinking)

"Ha that can't beat me,so try this on for size **Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)**!"Said the clones

Udonmaru's attack shrunk a little."**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**! Now **U-do-mar-U Radori rendand!"**

"Holy Crap!"

---three million floors above---

* * *

"Wow! that was aswome!when did they lean that"said a bugging Naruto. 

"Well thats my ko... I mean thats Konohamaru corps for ya."

"Were you going to say your Konohamaru?"

"Ye...n...I don't know!"

"You like him don't you?

_Of course I do but he doesn't like me_."I guess."

"Well are there any other suprises" Naruto asked.She nodded."This is just plan A,plan b has more taijustu,and then theres plan K.U, thats where they beg you to pass us."

the third one made him burst out laughing,when a pig flew through the window holding a note.

"Hey TonTon,what do you have here?"Naruto said as he grab the letter that read:

Dear Naruto,

Congrats on being the hokage,don't forget our meeting on the seventh.Ohh yeah If you touch my sister before this meeting you will the true meaning of pain.Yes... that means i'll kill you.

sincerly,

Gaara.

"Okay where going down to the twentythird floor"Naruto said,then heturned to the intercome and said"Okay ugly the test end in twentyfour from now,we'll be located on the twentythird floor."

---back to the ugly nin---

Udomaru had cleared the first five floors and was taking a break(they ended there justu).

"Why do I have to tell her?"asked konohamaru.

"Because... I don't,I'll tell you when we have had lunch."

"Lets go back down to the kitchen"

"Okay!"

The boys flew down the stairs,and halls.they grabed all the fruits.

"Alright eat and tell me why"said Konohamaru

"Well you like her don't you"replied Udon."Plus if you to are dating then she won't be talking to me about you."

"She likes me?"

"No,she just likes to talk about you"

"Stop being sarcastic!"

"Whatever,Are you going to tell her or not!"

"I am,so lets get this done the easy way"

"Whats that?"

"Well first we go outside then we use plan Z19"

"Okay."

-outside-

"Alright,**Shoten no Jutsu (Shapeshifting Technique)**!"They yelled.

Konohamaru turned into a raven,and Udon turned into a blue bird.the two birds flew to the twentythird floor.Luckly the others hadn't made it,They turned into the one thing that was common there... foxes.

"Here we are,you wait here and i'll go gets some food."Naruto said before he left.

"Okay.I wounder were the other"Moegi said. She looked around,the fox konhamru crawled over and was licking her legs.

"Ahh,your such a cutie just like Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru began to pur,then he jumped in her lap and went to sleep.c_Her lap is so warm,I wish do this everyday...hold on I_ _could hehehehehehehe_.thought Konohamaru.

"Hey Moegi-san,are the others here yet?"Naruto asked

"Not yet." she replied

_well that our cue_. thought the boys. the foxs ran out the room.Two seconds later they barged in the room.

"Hey there boss, call off the clones!"

"Okay"Naruto said"you finished way before I thought"

"Boss can I talk to moegi-san for a minute."

"sure,by the way what is todays date."

"The sixth,Why do you ask?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow,Udon you could come with me if you want."

"Sure lets go"said Udon.

Konohamaru,and,Moegi sat alone,blushing everytime one of them looked up.Finally Moegi broke the silence."So what room are you sleeping in?"

he choose out of random number."Here, were are you seeping?"Konohamaru said.

Moegi starting talking again at first he understood,then it was like blah blah blah_Hmmm Maybe I could do a panty raid hehehehe,wait .I got to know where she'll be if i'm going to do that_.he thought."What did you say?"

"I said That I was going to sleep here."she said as her face began to glow light pink.

"O-okay,I w-w-wanted t-to k-k-know if...if you wanted to g-go out sometime."

"What did you say?"

"I like you,do you want to go sometime."

"Sure"

"I'll be right back"Said the boy as he left then the fox came back in.

"Hi there... I haven't given you a name have I?"

Konahamaru jumped on to her lap,then jumped for her shirt traping his head between two melons.

"Hey what are you doing in there...Konoha,yeah thats your name,like the village."

_Why didn't I think of this before_. thought Konhamaru

After a while he deided to go back to her lap and listen to her talk about him.

"Konohamaru asked me out a minute ago,I wish he could see you... wait he could."

_Shit! this couldn't any worse!_ Konohamaru strugled from her lap and ran for the door."Okay I'm back" he said

"so, what are we going to do now?"she asked.

"Well we could do lots of things,we could go outside,makeout in the closet,wactch South Park."

"what was that?"

"Wactch South Park."

"No the other one"

"go outside?"

" The one in the middle."

"Ohh, you mean makeout in the closet."

"Yeah,close your eyes"she said as she pulled off here shirt.

"If your trying to get me to put out i'm not going to I plan to do that after my next birthday."

"When is that?"

"... two hours"

"Well could we just fool around a little?" Moegi asked,she grab his hand and placed it on breast."couldn't we?"

She reached into his pants to find his hardening penis.

"I geuss we could" said Konohamaru.

He rubbed her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips,as rubbed his dick.

"Is thisbetter wactch South Park?"

"Damn strait it is,I mean wants to watch some fat asses who hate Canada... what ever that is(I DOOOOOOOOO!)."

Moegi's liquids dripped onto his tight pants.

"Look what you did, you got me so horny and your not gonna fuck me. your so mean!"

"Well we have an hour and thirty minutes." _I have no clue what i'm doing!_

"** I could help you**" said a voice from inside his head.

The boy started to blink faster as his world turned black.His blinking slowed down but all he saw was blank,a green aura waves came shot from a cage.

"Hello,is some one there?"said the confused boy

"**Come closer**"

Konohamru walked toward the cage,to find a dog... with seven tails!

"W-w-who are you,w-why are you in my head?"

"**Well I'm Gobi no Houkou,and were was I gonna be in,your ass**!"

"How did you get in my head ?"

"**I was sealed inside you when you were two seconds old,I came out of the woods near the hospital where you were born, no ever talked about me because I never had a chance to reek havic,like that my rival,kyuubi."**

"Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto... are you the reason why he is my rival?"

"Yes,know back to why your here,give me control and you won't look like a idoit."

"If I give you control you'll just go on a rampage!"

"Your say no,but yet your doing want i'm telling you to... look at the screen and see what our body is doing."

Konohamaru look at the screen.His face was positioned between Moegi's legs waiting for further instruction.

"Okay but no havic,no attempts at Naruto,got it."

"Okay Know sit back wacth."

Konohamaru's eyes opened,when a small green flash went over them.

"You ready for this"said Houkouteasingly.

"I've been ready since I was five."replied Moegi

Konohamru leaned in closer,and started to lick the outer layer of her pussy.They both shivered in pleasure.

--Elsewhere--

**"Kit I'm sensing a huge amount of chakra coming from where you left those two twerps.Well not as much as mine,and it smel**ls **fimillair."**Said kyuubi

Naruto and Udon where waiting for the Kage meeting (Naruto came early to avoid Temari)

"Udon,go check on the others then come back and tell me what there doing"

"Okay boss!"said Udon before he vanished.

--Back to the good stuff---

Konohamaru had traced her nether lips with his tongue and was now licking her clit.Moan after moan escaped the young girls lips.

"Three Two One,Happy birthday Kono-kun"

"Well geuss we get down to the good stuff"

Konohamaru pulled down his pants exposing his eight inch cock.

"Well it's my birthday,were is my present?"

"Right here"Said Moegi as she massaged her pussy.

The boy walked over to her and then forcefully pushed all eight inches inside,causing her To moan so hard that Sasuke heard it.(thats far cause hes not in the village)

Konohamaru started fast and was know going deeper and harder.He looked at his lovers face to find it riddled with tears.

"Whats wrong I thought you wanted it"

"I do, But your going to hard,slow down and don't stop."

Konohamaru followed her request,when someone barged in on them(Geuss who)

"Urgh!"Yelled Udon"My eyes they burn!"

the two blushed,then tried to cover themselves

**Well my work here is done**. thought Houkou as he gave konohamaru control again.

they got dressed, then they yelled,"Why didn't you knock god dammit!"

"I thought you were asleep.Anyway,the boss sent me here to check on you,lets go back so you can tell him what you where doing"

"Okay,don't barge in here again tho."Said Konohamaru

the three poofed back to Naruto.Naruto was waiting for Kin with gaara.

"Hey boss-sensei,and Kazekage-sama!"said Moegi,and Konohamru

"I'm sensing that chakra again,I think it is coming from Konohamaru"Said Kyuubi

"I'm sesning another Bijuu,find it and kill it!" yelled Shukaku

"I can sense Kyuubi and Shukaku's chakra"said Houkou

"Gaara-kun are you sensing that?"asked Naruto

"Yep,looks like we've got another Jinchuriki on are hands"Said gaara

"Konohamaru-kun,have you got anything to say?"

"Yeah how did you find out?"Asked the third Jinchuriki

"Well first off,how long did you know about him?"Asked Naruto

"Sorry I'm late!"Yelled Kin as she came fling through the window.

This was Kin,And Naruto's fist meeting.

"So where are the others?"questioned Kin

"this is it.Ever since the kage recognized the Otogakure no Sato they split the meeting up,so it just us three."asnwered gaara.

"so what did I miss?"

"Well we recently found another jinchriki,by the way what bijuu is inside you?"Asked Naruto

"Gobi no Houkou"replied Konohamaru

**"give me control for a little"**Said the three Bijuu.

**"So you finally show your ugly face."**Said Kyuubi

"**shut it you dumb-shit!**"Yelled Houkou

**"I should Kill you both were you stand"**said Shukaku.

"Why are they fighting?"asked the confused Otokage.

**"I'll deal with you later dope**"

**"Stop calling me that,baka!"**

They started growling at each other then gave the jailers control again.

"Okay... that was short,but very entertaining."Said Kin

"So,what are these meeting like gaara-kun?" asked Naruto

"Well you tell us the latest news from your village then the next person goes,then so on."said gaara

"Okay,I'll go first.Sasuke join the Akatsuki,next."

"the Akatsuki came to my village,trying to form some kind of alliances,next."said Kin

"Well the Akatsuki have been stooring the two bijuu they found directlty under Sunagakure,more recently Orochimaru came and stole the two,giving her three bijuu,including hers."

"So thats it,this is all you do at the meetings!"Yelled the new commers.

"Well We could further our allaince by trading shinobi."Said gaara.

"Or you two could stay here and and bring the villages closer."Naruto stated

"Yeah thats a great plan Naruto-kun,but where are we going to stay?" asked Kin

"With me,I have to many rooms as it is."Said Naruto

"Sounds good to me,but my brother is staying in Suna.His snoring keeps me up,and I want the highest room you have."Said gaara

The room got queit,until Naruto stomach staarted growing"Haha geuss I'm hungry.Who's up for some ramen,and South Park!"

"Ramen part is good but no South Park."

"Oh well, that reminds me what were you two doing early?"Asked Naruto.

Moegi,and Konohamaru blushed.Naruto's eyes widen he then said,"You didn't!"

There blush went three times darker.Gaara,and Kin were snickering at there friends reaction.(yeah Gaara snickered,this was put in to make him seem lively.I sory gaara!)

"That it your first mission is to clean the whole house... You to want anything wile I'm at it?"Naruto asked

"Yeah they carry my gourd to my room."added Gaara.

"Yeah and they have to... be my personal assistants around the village."Added Kin.

"Well thats not to bad." said Udon.

"Ohh yeah my gourd wieghs over two million pounds." Stated gaara

The three gennin were looking at him like he was crazy.(But he's not he is COOL,with a capital C.)

"Konhamaru-kun,come with us,"Naruto started."We going to train you so you can use Houkou chakra."

_Oh man,well at least I don't have to carry that gourd_."Alright lets go!"Yelled Konohamaru.

---At Naruto training ground.--

"So,How does the training start?"asked Konoha(in shorting his name because its to long)

"Well first we're going to show you what happen when you use demon chakra... and then we're going let you try."Replied Naruto as Gaara's blank face turn in to a choatic grin.

Naruto used Kyuubi chakra giving him one tail,and Gaara went as far as he could before Shukaku got full control.

"Alright now how do I do that?"

"Well I first used Kyuubi's chakara was when I was losing against Sasuke at Valles End... it was a life or death situation."

"I first used Shukaku's chakra when I was five... My father hired some people to kill me,it wa s a life or death situation."

"So I have to be in an life or death situation?"asked Konha.

"Yep so Gaara is going to knock you around until it comes out of you."Said Naruto as Gaara's grin went to a evil smile.

Konoha's face went blank(And the front of his pants became very wet),"I'll give two seconds to run."Said Gaara as he slid into his fight stance."Times up!"

"Run toward your sensei and I'll give you use of my chakra"said Houkou

Konoha did so as he ran seven little stubb started to grow,and green chakra started coming out his pures.

**"Kit give me control**"said Kyuubi_** 'I got you now bitch!'**_

Naruto did so and Kyuubi's and Houkou's deadly dance began.It started like two dogs play fighting but then it got really serious.The rithymic(have no clue if thats right) movement of there fight was like:pounce,doge claw swipe,dodge bite,head butt jump,dodge.It was in endless whirlwind of atacks

Gaara was kinda sad he didn't get to chance Konoha around,but there fight was cheering him up real fast.

They were now both on there seventh tail,"**You ready to give dope!"**yelled Kyuubi as he pounced

**"I was just about to ask you the same thing baka!"**yelled Houkou as he charged Kyuubi head on.  
Konoha and Naruto bodies were healing as fast as there were being hurt,until Gaara being cold(but yet cool)guy he is walked over and slam there heads together,causing them to be knocked out.

Naruto and Konoha woke up in a black room,with Kyuubi's cage and Houkou's cage in front of them.

"Kyuu-chan(yes naruto calls him that because there kinda related),I can see why you two fight,"Naruto said."Houkou, is ugly!"

"**HAHA you got that Naru-chan"**Kyuubi said **"Ugly!"**

**"Shut it kistune-bakas!"**Yelled the enraged Houkou.

"**Why don't you go piss a tree or something!"**

"**Okay i'll go piss on something"**said Houkou as he lifted his hine leg.

"**Not on me God dammit!"**

"holy crap that hurt!"said konoha"why do you really hate each other?"

"**Well,I'm a dog and he's a fox,we're mortal enemies."**said houkou

"that's really stupid... speaking about stupid,why are you fighting someone three times stonger?"

**"You know this kid just might have a brain after all"**said Kyuubi

"Why do foxes and dogs hate each other"Asked Naruto

(Waring,I don't know why... so my answer is super stupid)

**"Well the stupid foxes owe the dogs a quater."**Said houkou proudly

Naruto and konha did a anime fall,"A QUATER! THAT IS SUPER STUPID,THAT'S SO RETARDED!"Yelled Naruto

"Yeah!"yelled Konohamaru .

"YOU HOUKOU,ARE SUPER RETARDED,I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THIS BUT,YOUR THE DUMB-SHIT!"

**"Owww you got told!"**Yelled Kyuubi

That it for now----------------------------------------------------------


	13. the end

chapter 13:the end... for now. 

Gaara pulis,1,2.&3:Whazzup my fans.this chapter spells the end of "A teenage love turn upsised down and insideout"but opens"A teenage love turn upsised down and insideout book two:Omfg".

Naruto and the rest of team seven just gotten back from there mission at Ichikaru and was on there way to kage statue.A crew a builders working on his head."Wow the villages looks great."said Naruto

"Yeah,When do you start your training with Shinzo-san?"asked konhamaru

"Oh crap,got to go" he poofed out to his office.

"Hokage-sama,your late."said Shinzo.

"Sorry loss track of time."

"Anyway I'm going to ask you some question."

"Shoot"

"age?"

"eighteen"

"any living family members?"

"No"

"Sex"

"Yes"

"Could you be any more stupid?"

"Yes"

"Grrr"

"thats not a question,jezz you call me stupid."

"enough questions, now tak your pants off"said shinzo as she put on some gloves.

"My,my shinzo you bad naughty doctor"

"I need a sperm sample just fill this cup"

"whatever"naruto said as he pulled his pants

_'Okay penis get horny'_

**"Let me help"**said kyuubi as he sent pictures of TenTen fucking a kunia knife.that some how shot him up

the next day------

Naruto sat on his bed with Sakura, Hinata and Temari,when Hinata said,"Naruto-kun can I talk to... alone"

"Sure"said naruto as the others left.

"N-n-naruto-kun I h-h-have s-s-some t-t-to t-t-tell y-y-you."

"oh great your studdering again this must be bad"

"W-w-well I-i-i-i'm...

to find out more... wait for the nex book


End file.
